


Feelings Journal

by DarceDavis



Category: Mighty Med
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarceDavis/pseuds/DarceDavis
Summary: This story is mainly in the perspective of Oliver, and follows how his feelings for Kaz gradually develop into something more than friendship. With Skylar in the mix, and a relationship budding between Kaz and Jordan, will Oliver ever tell Kaz how he feels, or will he continue to dismiss his emotions as something else. Follows each episode in the series, with some plot twists. Spoilers if you haven't watched the series!





	1. Saving The People Who Save People

_Oliver's POV_

It never really occurred to me just how afraid I was of girls. It always seemed normal- that phase where you don't know what to say to them because you know that every other word will get stuck in your throat, while the words that do get out are the ones you wish didn't. I used to think it would get better when I got taller, you know, cause then it wouldn't feel so embarrassing having them look down at me while, well... looking down at me. I mean, I had no trouble appreciating a good joke, even at my expense. If I did, there's no way my best friend in the entire world would be Jack-Kaz, the superhero enthusiast who's only definitive superhuman ability is to consistently, without failure or hesitation, get the people he cares about into trouble, and then slowly, out of their minds.

Take right now for example. We stood, bound to each other... not from this bizarre friendship I never took the time to ponder, but from a large replica of a flying saucer that conveniently landed around both of our chests, limiting the movement beyond either of our shoulders. Now, this flying saucer wasn't in any way shape or form- _flying_ -when it fell towards our heads. It just so happened, that Kaz "accidentally" shot it down from the ceiling of our favorite comic book store using a toy gun that he bumped into with a cardboard cutout of my favorite superhero, Skylar Storm, that he had, without warning, raped me with. It was in this instant, my back pressed uncomfortably into his, that it first dawned on me that maybe I shouldn't fear Jordan who's self-proclaimed purpose in life was to behead all of the rainbow-blooded unicorns. And maybe, I shouldn't fear the admiration I held for Skylar Storm, despite if my desires were less to be _with_ her, and more to be _like_ her.

Maybe, just maybe, the only person I should fear, (other than Wallace and Clyde who currently have no knowledge of the condition of their once prized collectible spaceship,) was Kaz- the very person who almost killed me on more than one occasion.

"Hey, at least we're not that guy with the hand stuck in the gumball machine." Kaz laughed, trying to make me feel better. And it did slightly. Enough to make me go; Ok, I may have been overreacting earlier. There was only one near death experience. The others only resulted in urgent trips to the emergency room...

Very much like this one...

Nevermind, wasn't overreacting.

"This is all your fault Kaz. This is so typical. You always do these crazy things and expect me to just follow you." I don't know why I thought I'd get some half-hearted apology that would make me feel better about the fact I no longer felt respected by even him. Instead, he told me to stop talking and took the lead- uttering something about following him along with some nonsense about the Blue Tornado walking into a supply closet. At this point, I had enough of him mocking me. With a voice heavily laced in sarcasm, though he still didn't catch on, I began to speak.

"Blue Tornado?" I questioned. "You mean, the superhero that can spin at the speed of light?" It almost sickened me the way I felt his body tense in obvious excitement, "He's so awesome." I continued with a smile, before, "and... MAKE BELIEVE!" I _almost_ felt a _little_ guilty the way Kaz's shoulders dropped in disappointment, but without missing a beat, he assured me that this guy had the same crooked nose, scar on his cheek, and wispy beard that my grandmother had also recently sprouted. Not wasting another word, I heard Kaz turn the doorknob before we both entered the room. How I had scoffed but a year ago at Jordan's idea that Kaz and I would someday come out of the closet together. I didn't think she meant it in the literal sense, but now nothing seemed so distant from reality.

We were inside a superhero hospital, watching as the Crusher, the strongest man that was ever created... uh, born...'s body stopped responding. The doctor on staff cleared him for an electric shock, but his condition didn't shift in the slightest. Kaz, who was still rambling about the comic book world took the defibrillators from a nurse and sent a charge through his foot. Immediately, the Crusher shot up from the gurney and applause was headed our way. Maybe that's what encouraged me to vouch for Kaz when addressed, and made me willing to compromise that really, we were more of a "package deal". Maybe it was the fact that I couldn't let my best friend rot in a Normo cage like a dog, but then I realized that the solution Kaz had come up with for Gus was a muzzle and a leash, so maybe it was karma. I just couldn't work here alone, I mean, in normal situations, I was the smart, reliable one, sure. But under stress, Kaz was there to save the day- and give me some hope as well. But my hope faded fast when Horace Diaz, "the World's Sexiest Chief of Staff and Vice Chancellor of Medical Administration", informed me that he loves bridges. Oh, and also, that I would be held responsible for any mistake Kaz may make. And while everyone makes mistakes and I feel sympathy and compassion for that, most of the issues I've had with Kaz come from the actions he performs on _purpose_. Like pushing yet another button on the bracelet gadget that had just, moments before, transformed into a chainsaw around his arm. And this button, made the almost death count, climb to two.


	2. Saving the People Who Save People, Part 2

_Oliver's POV_

"Hey, look at me." He shook my shoulders oblivious to the fact I hadn't looked at anything else for the past five minutes. "Have I ever let you down before?" He asked, and a million moments flashed before my eyes.

"Constantly." It seemed.

"Name one time." He demanded. Feeling frustration at the fact he was now getting frustrated with _ME_ , I threw my arms up before yelling back.

"When you pulled out the stop sign!" and very possibly killed our favorite superhero who happened to be impaled on it. His arms went flying in exasperation as well.

"That was 30 seconds ago! Stop living in the past. Do you know why they call it the present? Because it's a gift." And all I could think about was how gifts come in small little packages, condensed and wrapped tightly- and how if this issue of potentially, yet accidentally, sabotaging the inevitable, yet unpromising recovery of Tecton was to get us cubed- we would be "going down", as Alan put it, to a highly compactable size as to be easily shipped.

"Thanks Kaz, thanks for ruining the one thing that made me feel like I really mattered." I walked past him then and into the hall. He called after me and my chest started to hurt. How I wanted him to tell me that I did matter, than I mattered to him, that all those times he seemed like he didn't care was just a facade. But instead, he told me that I never would've found Mighty Med on my own. That I would've never done anything fun, like riding a skateboard on top of a skateboard, or "-or playing ice football on that frozen lake."

"I fell in!" He sighed before I continued, "I had to be evacuated to the hospital!"

"You got to ride in a helicopter, how fun was that?" _Oh yes, Kaz, it was so much fun falling into freezing cold water and then being elevated a thousand feet into the air all while losing consciousness. I would gladly do it all again, and I owe it all to you._ Everything was always a game and I'm sick of it.

"You know what? I'm done with you. All you do is get us into ridonkulous situations."

"I do not!" And maybe he was right. Maybe it's really my fault, for feeling the way I do when he forgets my birthday, or when he ditches me at the Domain only to be found outside the coffeehouse across the street, mid-hug with none other than Jordan. And I just had a realization. Maybe the reason I was afraid of girls, like Jordan, (even if she claimed to not be one), wasn't because she was stubborn and quick to become enraged. It wasn't because she currently wanted to kill us because we left her alone with Gus and the fact we failed to contribute anything to "our" science project... Not even the fact that she would definitely plot revenge for that cupcake Kaz had eaten. I was afraid of her because she was the only thing- the only person- who could take my best friend away. And slowly, I also came to the realization that I would never be done with Kaz. I wouldn't be here without him. And I wouldn't want to be.


	3. Frighty Med

_OLIVER'S POV_

"Man, I'm getting really good at this! I should be a demon hunter in real life!" I cheered as I swung the controller again, stabbing it forward like a sword. "That, or a high school teacher."

"Go with demon hunter," Kaz offered, "they deal with fewer demons."

I was about to laugh when I felt my phone vibrating. _Oh no._ I checked it, and indeed it was a text from my father.

"Hey, Kaz, it's my dad." I said as I unlocked my screen. "He keeps asking where I go after school everyday, and I can't tell him about our job." I looked up, desperately wanting to see an answer in his dark eyes, but instead, I saw the face of some ghoul mask he had slipped on. "Kaz!"

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He mused, reaching up and rubbing the plastic. _More than what you have in your brain._

"This is serious." I pleaded. "What am I gonna tell my dad?"

"Just tell your dad you're hanging out here." He shrugged, taking off his mask and taking the controller into his hand.

"He doesn't want me coming here. He thinks all this superhero stuff is a waste of time."

"Oh, and like what he does is so important." He mocked, taking a swing. I felt as my shoulders dropped and my eyes narrowed.

"He's a brain trauma researcher." I reminded. The revelation didn't last long before Kaz merely suggested I tell my dad I have been spending every afternoon at his house. And that would've worked if Kaz was any other male high school student. It would've even been ok if it was Gus, cause see, Gus is rich. But Kaz. I can't tell him that my best, and at times, only friend happens to be the one that my father has told me on more than one occasion to part ways with.

"He thinks you're reckless, out of control, and never take responsibility for your own actions." I admitted. I was hoping that if Kaz knew the truth, that maybe we could talk about it. Maybe he could become someone my dad could admire, and I could be free to hang out with him whenever I wanted. Instead, of course this is Kaz we are talking about, he got defensive, muttering something about why the one time I returned home with half my head shaved didn't truly equate to him being reckless.

"I take responsibility for my actions." He declared, stomping a foot into the ground to emphasize his point. I leaned back into the couch before looking over to the source of a sound. "Wasn't me." He called, as I noticed the action figures that had been knocked over. "He did it." Kaz pointed at me, directing the other customers' curious stares to my direction. I raised my hands as if being held up by a cop. After a few seconds of no one moving, I picked up the fallen figures, reorganizing them on the display table. They were all still intact except for an action figure of Brain Matter who's head was no longer attached. I hid it behind my back, watching for Wallace and Clyde to appear in the doorway, before angrily shoving it at Kaz.

"I can't believe you blamed that on me!"

"I'll fix it." He gave a quick pat to my leg which made me shudder before he started to twist the head back on. "There. Brain Matter is good as new." He announced with a proud smirk.

"His head is on backwards." I pointed out, but I could tell it was intentional.

"Well, then he's better than new, he now has the power to see his own butt." He grinned a grin that made my face burn. "I wonder why they stopped making Brain Matter comic books and movies. There hasn't been one in years." Maybe I wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't been watching his face so closely, maybe I wouldn't have noticed as the gleam in his eyes dulled, or the way his nose twitched and nostrils flared in obvious thought. _Oh, no._ _I know that look._

"You're gonna search obsessively for the answer to a totally unimportant question." I accused.

"Yeah, even if it means abandoning your school work, your friends, and your already shaky commitment to showering." Jordan most certainly had entered the building, standing next to Gus who was holding a box.

"Okay, "a," everybody's already trying to answer the important questions and "b," I showered on Tuesday." Kaz defended. "A week ago Tuesday." Something in Gus' remark made me mad, the way he leaned up on Kaz's arm, pretending to sniff as he reminisced.

"I remember." He winked, "You smelled great that day." I felt my fists tighten. What kind of freak remembers what their same-sex friend smelled like a week ago. It wasn't even memorable, the way his hair smelled like beach, with the missed dandruff representing the sand. Or the way his skin smelled like a mixture of too many floral soaps. And on top of that, under no stretch of the imagination, was the smell in itself "great". It was the fact that it was Kaz. A _non_ sweaty- hadn't-changed-clothes-and-recently-ate-barbeque-version of Kaz.

I was about to say something, but my phone vibrated again. I grabbed Kaz, pulling him with me as I excused us from Gus and Jordan.

"My dad just texted me "where are you?" Maybe I should just come clean and tell him about," I looked behind me to make sure Gus and Jordan were still a safe distance a way. Paranoid, I still dropped my voice to a whisper before ushering a, "the thing."

"All right." He took a considerate sigh. "Here's what you do." He clapped his hands together as he continued, "You make up an after-school activity. Something that sounds productive so he'll get off your case, but so boring he won't ask for details."

"That's actually a good idea, Kaz."

"Hmm." He seemed confident, the way his chest was open, his hands resting on his hips. I wasn't satisfied though.

"Where'd you come up with that?"

"Oh, in alibi club. Yeah, and if anybody asks, that's where I am right now." That statement bothered me. A lot actually. I knew little about Kaz's home life, but I knew it wasn't great. His parents had a lot of kids to look after, and they seldom did it. But the thought of Kaz having to lie, make up alibi club, just to spend time with me? I never considered that maybe his parents thought I was a bad influence on him as well. I was a model citizen. I always helped my friends and looked out for others. I got good grades, straight A's... _straight_ A's. The only thing I could think of, and that made me so subconscious of everything I did from that moment forward, was that perhaps they didn't like me because they had picked up on my fear of girls, long before I had.


	4. I, Normo

It started out as a normo day. I was reading through the latest edition of "Tecton Returns", discussing with a silent Kaz the ingenious behind the invention of the exclamation point. I thought, like usual, he was silent due to his deep ponderings over the, once seemingly, unimportant questions. And while his question about Brain Matter actually managed to alter the course of my life, I also worried that his current question would do the same. Whether or not Stephanie would say yes to going out with him to the carnival tonight. It wasn't that I had any doubt in my mind about her answer. I was readily equipped with my phone and had hit record moments ago. It was the fact that he had even asked. In junior high and elementary school, we had always gone together. Once there, of course, we'd meet up with Jordan, and depending on her mood, Gus. But we had spent every afternoon getting psyched together, jumping on my bed despite my dad's protests about how it wasn't safe, or my mom's protests about foot wrinkles in my comforter. And when we finally got tired, we'd stop on our own accord, fall back onto the mattress and stare up at the ceiling. One by one we would recap the events from each year prior, and talk about how our pranks didn't go according to plan. This would ALWAYS lead to us racing down the sidewalk, yelling at each other about our newest modification and how we would pull it off this time. But this time, it looked like we weren't going together at all.

Despite the fact that Stephanie merely laughed at his proposal, Kaz, being the self-conscious idiot that he is, had to make up a fake girlfriend. And of course, Stephanie, as did I, wanted to know who this fake person was. Seeing this as a golden opportunity, I pushed Kaz closer to Stephanie, making sure they were both still in the shot. I had to stop myself from laughing when Kaz announced that his girlfriend's name was Carni Val Time. Thought I was surprised when his eyes got that gleam and he quickly recovered, correcting himself with Connie Valentine. But of course, he couldn't just stop there. He had to state that she was a part of the Chicago Valentines who invented- of course, nothing other than- valentines. Regardless of the sigh of defeat and look of mortification at what his bluff just led to, all Stephanie pieced together was that this Connie girl must be rich. And what do "pretty and shallow" girls that, according to Kaz, are "exactly his type", decide when they hear about somebody rich? Yes, that they would indeed want to meet them and be in their presence. That's how I got here.

Stuck in a cage watching _Connie Valentine_ say all the things I wish I could say. "It seems like you two are becoming friends," Skylar crossed her arms, watching as Stephanie offered Kaz a piece of cake. Skylar swat it away after hearing the world lava, telling him to not eat it. And then it got bad. Stephanie told her to back off before walking away, and Skylar, who tried to apologize to Kaz was simply ignored before he chased Stephanie out the door.

"Gus, I need to get out right now." I have to stop him. My fingers laced with the wire of the cage as I brought my head closer to Gus'.

"According to the directions," he mused, playing with his goth styled locks, "this button should open the escape hatch." I don't really know why it surprised me so. I mean really, it was Gus speaking. It should've been predictable that by opening the escape hatch he really meant the deployment of a hundred deadly spikes. One of which grazed my forearm as I screamed. With a shrug, he held up the instructions to my line of vision as I tightened my arms around my chest. "I don't understand what I did wrong." He muttered as I felt my eyes swell in a dangerous rage.

"Those are instructions to build a crib." And at that moment, I decided I was lucky I was trapped in this cage. Even if spontaneous murder often served less time than premeditated. He simply laughed, shifting his glasses as his two front teeth protruded with each word.

"Then it's a good thing we don't have a baby in there." He chuckled one last time before walking off and grabbing a piece of lava cake. He returned a few minutes later, with a look of determination, and a lot of leftover frosting, glued to his face. "I'm sure this button will release you." He reached out but I stopped him.

"You were sure about the other button and it released swords." I glared. His surety completely failed as he looked at me indecisively. "You know what, who cares," not Kaz, "just push it." Once again, I forgot that I was dealing with Gus. When the swords slowly retracted, I let go a sigh of relief. I truly thought that was the end of it, and for that, I am foolish. The roof of the cage was no longer as high as it was moments ago, either that, or the growth spurt I had been waiting for years finally kicked in. "I hate magic." Was all I could say before reaching up to the glass light that was getting closer to me, trying to hold it in place despite the heat of the bulb. I barely saw as Skylar went after the football team that was "Dousing Principal Krauss", before the curtain was shut around me and Gus was calling to an audience that had formed.

"And when I say the magic words," I heard him chant, "something will happen!" The light kept weighting me down as I crouched, losing my balance. "And now, the magic words." I fell back against the back wall of the cage, which tore as I fell out. "Please and thank you." There was a bunny in its own cage behind the magic box. "Behold!" I just wanted to go home, and get as far away from this god awful carnival as possible. But instead, as I went in the opposite direction of the magic as fast as I could, I ran right into Carni Val Time.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, feeling my voice shake as she shook her head no.

"You told me you'd be there for me. And I just embarrassed myself in front of your entire school." And it hurt me to hear her say those words. Not only because she was an innocent civilian... er... superhero, that didn't deserve to be forced to try to fit in without any guidance from her so-called friends. But also because, I didn't embarrass myself. And Kaz didn't embarrass me. He didn't care. And, for what seems like the first time in the history of school carnivals, I played a trick successfully, putting the rabbit in my spot and pretending I didn't hear the applause.

"I'm so sorry." I started, unable to look her in the eyes. "I got stuck in a box with swords, and rabbits, and..." probably worse of all, "and Gus was wearing rhinestones. It was horrible." Her hand was instantly on my shoulder as she told me everything was going to be ok, that she was there for me. And that only made me feel worse. I was supposed to be there for her. So, swallowing my burning desire to run home as fast as my legs would carry me, I led her back into the carnival, set on making her have fun this time. I wasn't expecting for even more pain to be brought to me by Kaz. We were in the room for less than a minute before a crowd gathered, cheering "fight." I tried to figure out who it was who was actually fighting. I was about to ask Kaz, but his admission that he was so desperate for Stephanie's approval that he would even stoop as low as to start a fight with me made me bite my lip and want nothing more in life than to bite his hand that was slapping at me. I had enough of this. Carefully, I rolled up my sleeves.

"Fine, you want to fight?" I balled my hand into a fist before taking a swing. I missed his nose, barely coming in contact with his jaw before I swung again, taking him down and pinning him. He twisted my arm, as I wrapped my legs around his chest to keep him in place. He pinched my arm as he told me the fake fight was getting to real, so I asked the only question I could. How could he ditch his fake girlfriend? How could he ditch Skylar? Of course, being the superhero she was, she was the one to break up the fight and regardless of all of his pathetic efforts, Stephanie wasn't impressed. And neither was I. Apologizing to Skylar for leaving her alone for the second time that night, I dismissed myself, saying bye to Gus as I walked past Kaz without a word. He followed me out into the hall, calling my name, but I walked straight out of the school doors and didn't look back. Skylar wanted to know what it was like being a normo, and the first lesson was one I experienced a lot today. Disappointment in the ones you care about most.


	5. Sm'oliver's Travels

It felt good to finally get Kaz's attention. I could feel his stare as I glanced down at my phone, announcing it was from Stephanie. I ignored the way everyone in Mighty Med was staring at me, or how Kaz, Skylar and even Gus had informed me I looked like a dork from the planet "Dork" whom had terrible fashion sense. All I knew, was that finally, I was getting under his skin. And maybe, this was why Kaz made it a habit to get under mine. It was amusing to see Kaz get flustered, as he tried to impersonate my back-up back-up singer stance. With one more over animated bobble of his head, he crossed his arms, sticking out his chest as he tried to make himself appear bigger with his words.

"First you save Stephanie's dog, and now you're in her band? Man, I can't believe you. You know I was trying to get close to Stephanie! I'm mad at you!" He added with a pout, pointing his finger in my face. While it may not have been my intention to piss Kaz off, knowing that I kept Stephanie away from Kaz still brought a small smile to my face as I held up my hands in defense.

"Why?" I pushed. "It's not my fault I'm naturally heroic and charismatic." I said, realizing how desperate I truly was. Why did always set myself up in this way? So that maybe, Kaz will realize that I would be perfect for him? So that maybe, Kaz would agree and pat me on the head like what Stephanie does with her Chihuahua Pomeranian mix, and now, me...?

"Oh, you may have a serious medical problem." Kaz said, grabbing the nearest device and holding it up to my face. "Oh ya, just as I expected. You're suffering from an incredibly enlarged ego." With the most logic I've ever seen him apply, he snapped up, declaring that he could use Mighty Med's new shrinking ray to shrink it down to size. I thought he was kidding, until he wheeled it over in my direction.

"Hey, hey! Don't point that at me!"

"Relax, I'm not actually going to turn the thing on." He smirked, giving it a tap as he rested his hands. I heard the sound, but I didn't react in time. The laser hit me, and then I was the size of Kaz's shoe.

"I can't believe you shrunk me! This is because of Stephanie isn't it!" It hurt, that he would do something like this over a girl, let alone Stephanie. I just covered my stupid fedora over my eyes as they watered a bit. He promised me it was an accident, but Skylar who had appeared didn't believe him.

"An accident?!" She yelled, "You pushed the ON button."

"I did not! I pushed the 'NO' button." He said triumphantly, before taking a closer look at the machine and discovering his mistake. It still didn't sit well with me.

"If you thought it was the NO button, why would you push it!?"

"Oliver, how long have you known me?" _For every part of my life worth remembering._ "You know I have a problem with authority."

I decided that this was a part of my life worth remembering as well, smiling into my phone as I took the ultimate selfie inside of the superhero, Citadel's, stomach. His skin was inpenetrable, and really, I was the only small enough method for finding out what was wrong. After I took the pic, I started playing with the filters as I listened to Kaz, Skylar and Dr. Horace on the other side of my headphones.

"Dude, you totally just got photo-bombed." Kaz says, making me whip my head around to see Micros, Citadel's arch nemesis who can make themselves microscopic.

"You're what's making him sick," I announce bluntly. losing all intelligence as I, alone, stand face to face with a super villain.

"Oh, I'm not making him sick." He smirked before bellowing heavily, "I'm destroying him from within. And after him, one by one, I will destroy every member of the league of heroes." He declared. _What's up with supervillains always telling you their dasterdly plans._ I would've continued to reminisce about every villains grand revelation if it wasn't for Micros stating he had one more task before Citadel domination.

"I'm going to ripe out your intestines and use them as a jump rope." That's all it took before I ran in circles, avoiding digestive organs as I did my best to hide. I heard Kaz' voice.

"Oliver! Oliver, can you hear me?" I heard Kaz' voice, but I was afraid Micros' would hear me. "You have to fix the shrinking ray and send me in there so I can help him." And I couldn't help but wonder if her only offered to prove he too was a hero, or if it was out of actual concern. Either way, Horace knew there wasn't enough time, and all I could do was regret that my last moments very well could've been those in which I had purposely tormented Kaz with the thought of Stephanie.

"I wish all this had never happened." I told him, knowing he wouldn't truly understand what I meant. "I wish I had never saved Stephanie's incredibly well-dressed dog." I stifled on a cough as my tank exploded, and it became harder to breathe.

"Oliver, get to his windpipe." Kaz ordered as my oxygen levels continued to drop. I couldn't run anymore, but I forced myself forward as Micros threatened to "interrupt my life." I made it to the windpipe, beginning to climb as I felt him behind me.

"Kaz, help." I cried, "He's gaining on me and I'm running out of air." I felt Micros' hand clench around my ankle as he tried to pull me down. Without warning, I was flying through the air, above Citadel who was receiving CPR from Kaz, and into Skylar's hand. She wasted no time asking me if I was ok. I just offered a hum before turning to Kaz.

"You saved my life."

"Any time." He smiled. And I coughed again. Not from the lack of oxygen, but rather the excess. "Man, I'm sorry I was such a jerk about Stephanie. It's just, it stinks." He admitted. "I wish I could tell her about mighty med so she'd know awesome I am."

And all I could say is, that "even if she doesn't know, you know and I know you're an incredible hero."

With a cross of his arms, he snickered. "Kind of what I've been saying all along."


	6. Pranks for Nothing

At first, I thought it was a bird, busying its beak into one of the trees outside my room, but as I came to, I realized the noise was too loud, too sharp. And there it was again, another loud thump at my window. I slowly sat up in my bed, crawling over to the window as I pulled the blinds up. It was Kaz. Alone. Standing in the middle of the street with only one flickering streetlight illuminating his existence. One hand was scratching the back of his head, the other dug deep into his jeans, the same pair Horace said didn't compliment his figure, as Kaz shifted uncomfortably.

"Kaz?" I whispered to him below.

"Hey Ollie." His hand continued to play with his hair as I waited for him to continue, but no words came.

"What are you doing here?" I wiped sleep out of my eye as I glanced at my alarm clock. It read 2AM.

"I couldn't sleep... I just wanted to see you."

"What, why?" I asked.

"I just thought about everything that happened yesterday and I wanted to tell you that I..." He broke eye contact with me as he stared down at his shoes. He didn't look up again, despite my calls of encouragement, until the light of my mom's room turned on.

"I should go." He stated, dazed as he headed back through the night. And then he was gone. I texted him, asking if everything was ok, but he didn't respond. So I refused to sleep, cuddled in my Tecton blanket, the one that Kaz had given me for my 10th birthday and the one that my mom thought I threw away on my 11th, reminiscing about all of the events of yesterday. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Kaz almost destroyed the world, which in turn led us to potentially sacrifice ourselves to save it. Skylar got frustrated about her powers and how they're still missing, and Kaz and I pissed of Horace by pranking a superhero guest, whom at one point, was interested in donating more than a quarter attached to a medium sized patch of the hospital floor... it's a long story. Oh ya, and I told Kaz I loved him.

Shit.

But HE said it first! It's not weird, right? It was because we thought we were going to die... it was strictly platonic. It meant nothing to him. It meant something to me that it meant nothing to him. But why did he come here then. We are just friends... acquaintances... pranksters who were innocently interested in teaching Skylar...

"The ABC's of pranking."

"You spelled ABC's wrong." I announced, trying to bite back my laughter. Without missing a beat, Kaz corrected his posture, turning back to the white board as he announced again.

"A crash course in the ACB's of pranking."

"Let me do this. I've been pranking since before you were born." I mocked.

"Oliver, you're three days older than me." He raised a brow.

"I know. I came out sideways just to mess with my mom." I gave myself a pat on the back for the look of disgust that crossed Kaz's features before I continued. "Now, key factors to making a good prank are how it's done..."

"Who it's pulled on," Kaz piped in,

"and most important, how silly the person ends up looking."

"Got it!" Skylar cheered, jumping up from her makeshift desk. "So, the guy that cuts your hair, he was playing a prank on you?" There was no more pride left to swallow as I played with my locks, trying desperately to figure out what must've been so amusing. Listening to Kaz chuckle behind me, I offered a weak, "it looks better after a day or two." And I really hated myself that the first thought that came to my mind when I truly believed Kaz and I were about to die, was the idea that I didn't have a day or two for my hair to sit the way I liked it. That I would never get a chance to prove to Skylar that my hairstylist does know what they're doing, or prove to Kaz that I was the Sultan of Silliness, City Councilman of Comedy, or even the Warlord of Wonkiness. There was no other ambition that I mourned for. I just wanted more time with my friends, but we didn't have any.

"You can't go," Horace told Skylar when she tried to take over the mission. "They're already suited up and we're out of time."

"Oliver," I wanted to ignore him, but he gently held my arm, "Oliver, before we go, I have a confession." And I had a confession too, one that I couldn't stop denying to myself, but I stayed quiet, staring down at my space helmet that was cradled in my arms. "You are better at pranks than I am. You are the 'Governor of Giggles', but you're also the Nincompoop of Nicknames." He smiled, flicking my nose.

"Thanks, Tuna Kazzerole. Wow, I am really bad at nicknames," we shared a laugh before I took a deep breath. My turn, "but listen, these are our last few moments alive. I'm glad I'm spending them with you."

"Me too man. You're the best friend I could ever have." And those words would've stung like ice if it wasn't for what he said next. "I love you."

"Love you too, buddy."

The words kept repeating in my head as I overanalyzed everything until I couldn't remember how it had really happened. Had his tone really been longing, or had it been playful. Were his eyes showing sadness and defeat or something more. Was his embrace tight because he didn't want to let me go, or because he was afraid of our fate. I decided I couldn't do this to myself anymore. I had to know how he felt, and since he wouldn't return any of my texts, tomorrow at school would have to suffice.


	7. It's Not the End of the World

So, my motivation for finding a quick remedy for Boris Diaz, rather known as, Timeline, may have started out with the hope that I could get a glance into my future. Does Kaz ever have the kind of thoughts I have? Will this phase I seem to be going through pass? I spent the entirety of last night pondering when I started to feel my face flush when he smiled— or why I find it as difficult to carry a smooth conversation with him as I once found it when speaking with Jordan and Stephanie. But all I could come up with, was that I was simply curious about the intimacies of my best friends life. When I feel this stirring in my stomach when I know he is about to ask someone out, even if it will be hysterical to say the least, it's not because I care who he dates. It's not because I don't want him getting hurt, or because I don't want him to have a life outside of the Mighty Med world we share together. It's because I'm the one that considers other's feelings, that works hard to build friendships, (even if they usually crumble the second they see me in my "natural habitat", aka, the domain), and if out of Kaz or I, one of us is going to get a girlfriend first, really, I deserve it more than he does. And just like that, I came to the conclusion that there's nothing weird about the way I feel around Kaz, or even some of the more intimate thoughts. Everyone in high school gets curious about things they're not supposed to think about. Some people even experiment with things they would normally never do, or at least would never do again. There's nothing wrong with me. Satisfied, I moved on to a much more direly important question. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he dropped as a baby? The first question I will ask Timeline has shifted. It is now to, please if there is a God, tell me that Kaz will eventually gain at LEAST a little bit more common sense than he has now. My question seemed simple enough.

"What happens when you get stranded in the desert?" But before I could register what was happening, Kaz was standing with his arms in a twisted position, explaining how you would first hide behind a cactus, and then starve to a point where you mistake a tortoise for a slowly moving hamburger. Ignoring him, I assigned a treatment plan to Timeline once I deduced the sweat must've caused him to lose electrolytes, but Kaz had a request for him before he recovered. I don't know why it surprised me that he fails in English as much as the rest of his subjects, but he told me that his teacher always called on random students in class- and that perhaps Timeline could be his solution. I tried to reason with him, telling him he should just do his homework. I almost threw in there that I could help him, but he's been acting strange since we came to work this morning. I tried to ask him about last night, but he was completely evasive. Laughed it off and told me he was sleep walking or something but made it clear that I should drop it. And now, even though he was smiling about his unwillingness to take a "risk" of learning something without being called on, I knew I shouldn't push any further. I walked away with as casual of a warning as I could, and I didn't see him or talk to him again that night. My phone kept beeping with new messages, but none of them were from Kaz. They were Jordan, who I didn't even know had my phone number. I thought I must've done something to piss her off, but with sigh of relief realized it wasn't me she was pissed at.

"Talked to Kaz?"

"No, why?"

"He's weird."

"You're just noticing that now?"

"Weirder than usual."

"What do you mean?"

It took a moment for her to respond, and when she did, I heard the beep. Unfortunately, so did my mother. She burst into my room with no mercy as she blinded me with the lights as if interrogating me. She took my phone in one swift motion, shrilly sputtered out sentences that I was probably supposed to catch, and then slammed the door shut while my room went black again. I didn't get to see the message from Jordan until my walk to school that morning, which was the first Kazless walk I've had for as long as I can remember. Her text read, "It's like he's afraid of something." But what? The super villains we've faced recently? But that's not like him. He doesn't know what fear is. But I felt fear, especially when I saw Jordan leaning on my locker waiting for me. I couldn't even find joy in the fact that this was the first, and probably the last, girl that would ever be waiting for me to arrive at school. It was a feeling more of mortal terror. A million apologies came into my head, as my life flashed before my eyes. _I_ _'_ _m sorry for not texting you back. I should_ _'_ _ve broke into my mother_ _'_ _s room and stole the phone. I should_ _'_ _ve texted on my way to school. The potential of getting hit by a bus would_ _'_ _ve been a better death. Do I need my textbooks? Do I need class? If I ditch, I_ _'_ _ll get grounded, but that_ _'_ _s as good as witness protection. Maybe I can just-_

"Did you guys have a fight?" Was the first thing she called out to me.

"No," I squeaked from surprise. _She was still worried? Caring for others is something she never does. Kaz must be special to her_ _…_ _I felt the same stirring in the pit of my stomach. Must be because I wanted to be special to someone._ After a long, unenthused silence, I admitted. "I mean, I don't think we are fighting."

"I heard you guys were pinning each other to the ground yesterday." She said with a tilt of her head and a signature Jordan smirk. I felt my eyes grow as a painful swallow erupted in my throat.

"What are you talking about?"

"Fighting over Stephanie or something. Don't lie to me." She growled, all signs of civility gone. Never mind what I said before, my fear for Jordan had nothing to do with Kaz. She was scary when she was mad.

"He apologized for that and I forgave him! He's been acting weird around me too, but I didn't do anything!"

"You better not have." She warned, crossing her arms as she looked past me. "The last thing I need is to have Kaz try to follow me around all day too." Thankful for the timing, I saw Skylar backhand spring her way down the halls. It was her first day of high school classes, and unlike all of the better educated students, she was actually _excited._

"Who's Flippy Longstocking?" Jordan asked me.

"Hey Jordan, this is my friend Sky- CONNIE! She's from outer spac- STATE." _Mental face palm for that one._ "Out of state", I said once more as if confirming my lie for myself. It was a good thing Jordan already thought I was weird, or maybe she would've caught on, but she didn't. When she asked Connie where she could've possibly recognized her from, she didn't even notice the poster I had of Skylar Storm in my locker, right behind Connie's head. I quickly pushed it shut before turning to Connie.

"So, how was your first day? Did you find everything ok?"

"It was great!" She jumped a little before continuing, "I met this really cool guy, and he convinced me to join his club." And there it was, in the pit of my stomach. Jealousy. The most relieving feeling I've had in a long time. I was jealous of someone other than Kaz! Jealous that Connie found another guy cool. That she decided to join his club. That she was going to like him more than she liked me. I had a crush! I had a crush on Skylar Storm! That was the only explanation! I don't like Kaz, not like that. He's just my friend, and I didn't want to hurt him by going out with someone like Skylar because then he would be alone. But Jordan is doing a good job looking out for him, whether she wants to or not, he would be fine! He doesn't need me, and I don't need him. I just need Skylar and I'm going to go tell this other hot-shot guy that he can Gus.

The person she was talking about was Gus. Despite her best attempts, Jordan couldn't hide her laughter as he snaked his arm around Connie's shoulder.

"I'm joining the marching band," Connie announced, before pulling out a tambourine. "Is this called a 'booty'?" She asked, "'Cause he told me that I should stand out there and shake mine." I felt sick, like I was going to puke on the spot. There was no way that I was jealous of Gus. I'd rather be helplessly in love with Kaz any day. After they walked off into the distance, I had to get it out.

"How on Earth does Connie think that Gus is cool?"

"I don't know," Jordan laughed, "But this is fantastic. I've been trying to get Gus off my trail for years. Especially at marching band!" This is the most excited I've seen her be, "I've tried disguises, smoke-screens, even look-alike Jordan decoys." She waved at one as they walked by. The same one that I mistook for her later in the day, when I began ranting about my feelings only to find out that it was really Amanda in J's punk inspired outfit. After finally finding Jordan, I started over.

"Jordan, I know how much you hate doing things for others…"

"Ugh, it's the worst!"

"But I was hoping you could maybe help me keep Gus away from Connie. For her own good. I can't do it because I'm not in the marching band." I avoided her gaze as I gave her my best pout.

"Wait a minute," she demanded as she got a goofy grin on her face. "I know what this is about. You have a crush on Connie."

"What? No I don't." I'm not sure if it wasn't convincing because I do indeed have a crush on Connie, or if it was because I didn't want her to dig deeper as discover that a few days ago I had what I have to admit was a teeny tiny crush on Kaz.

"Every time you lie, your nostrils flair." She smirked. "Look Oliver, I'd like to help you." She said, placing a supportive hand on my shoulder. "But I'd love not to, and I have to follow my heart." She winked before walking away and leaving me alone in the hall.

Back to plan one. Find a way into the marching band. At this very moment, Phillip, the mascot dressed as a knight in shining armor walked out of band practice, trying to get something out of his locker. It didn't take that much bribery before he traded me clothes.

"One question, how do you go to the bathroom in this thing?" I asked before preparing to put the helmet on my head. Noticing his look of embarrassment, and catching a whiff of something foul… "New question, why did you go to the bathroom in this thing?"

But even a better question was one for myself. Why was I going to these great lengths to follow Connie around. The second I got into the band room and started dancing, or doing whatever the hell I imagined Phillip had to do during these rehearsals, I made a fool of myself and got both Connie and Gus lecturing me about how I should give Connie some space. How I had no place there. About how weird I was being. But I wasn't being weird! Kaz was being weird, and I freakin' missed him. I haven't seen him for almost three days now, other then passive encounters in the hallways or at Mighty Med. But he would know what to do, or what to say, or he'd be there to cheer me up and get my mind of Skylar completely. I could almost hear his voice calling my name. I knew I was just hallucinating, until I felt his hands on my shoulder shaking me.

"Oliver."

"Kaz?"

"The world's about to end?" He said. And I think my world may have. Together, with Timeline and Skylar, we saved the world. We were getting more impressive everyday, even though our number of superhero feats could still be counted on one hand. Normally we would've celebrated. Normally, we would've gone to the domain, or Mighty Med, or just hung around school, much to Kaz's dismay. But he left. He didn't just leave. He left with Jordan. He barely even said goodbye to me before he was out the door. And when I learned that Skylar was no longer so interested in Gus, I let my shoulders relax as my breathing returned to normal. Keeping Gus away from Skylar, also meant that Gus would keep Jordan away from Kaz. Both of which were important to me, for reasons I didn't want to consider.


	8. Evil Gus

_Oliver's Perspective:_

I never noticed how shiny his hair was when directly under the sun, or how perfectly his smile led up to his dimples. I never noticed how fulfilling his eyes were, the brown leading like a labyrinth to turmoil he never lets show. His skin was flawless, unlike mine, and was still void of any signs of facial hair. It looked so smooth I found myself reaching for my own chin, to touch the closest thing I could to his. I made sure to eat a few of my carrots every now and then so that Kaz wouldn't notice my gaze, but he was busy eating anyway. It's pretty ironic how he sat, his heels off the ground as he rested up on his toes. I remember how that used to drive him crazy, when he was too small to touch the ground with the entirety of his foot. That's when we first really became friends. He invented a super hero, called Stomp Setter, who could make anyone shorter or taller. He could shrink villains, and than literally stomp them. Of course, Kaz got sick of that character quickly. Without a weakness, he was invincible. And invincible is boring. Without risks, nothing that happens is worth it. I looked up from our feet, scanning Kaz's body back up to his nose. He wasn't facing Gus anymore, and I realized he must've caught me staring. I stuffed another carrot into my mouth so I wouldn't say something stupid, and our eyes locked. I wanted to look away, but my thoughts wouldn't let me. I mean, I did just had a mental conversation with myself about taking a risk, and this was definitely a risk. I stared at his mouth as his tongue darted out to catch a bit of tomato juice that had dribbled down from his sandwhich. I didn't notice that I ran my tongue along my lip until I felt it wet.

"Dude, what are you doing?" He asked me appalled. I wanted to cry, to apologize, to beg him to still be my friend. To tell him I'm just confused. To tell him I'm not confused, that I like Skylar. That I'm ok that he likes Jordan. That it doesn't feel like a stab to my chest every time he looks at her, and every time he passes right by me without even a glance. That I just want my best friend back. That I just want more. But I said nothing, just took another bite of my carrot while he stood up angrily. I flinched away, waiting for some sort of yell, or punch. But he simply turned to Gus, crossing his arms with a huff. "That's my sandwich!" He exclaimed. And all the sudden, I could breathe again. Gus had stolen Kaz's sandwich, which was it's own risk in itself.

"I don't see your name on it." He teased.

"I don't have my name on my shirt either, that doesn't mean you should eat my shirt." Kaz reasoned.

"Jeez", Gus turned to me with a roll of his eyes, "You eat a guy's shirt one time and nobody lets you forget it." Kaz shrugged at me before offering an uneasy smile. I couldn't help but smile back before I realized he wasn't looking at me. He was watching as Connie Valentine approached from the school halls, doing the most mopey cartwheels I've ever seen.

"What's wrong Skylar?" He asked, standing up and walking away from me. I joined him when she started discussing her dilemma. All new students have to have a parent-teacher meeting, which could definitely be difficult for someone without parents. Rather, someone that was genetically engineered in a pod of nutrient solution. Pretty gross if you ask me.

"I don't know what to do." She sighed. "I really like being Connie Valentine, and I really like going to school here. I don't want to have to drop out."

"Why don't you ask Horace to pretend to be your father at the meeting?" I suggested.

"Oh ya. He's kinda like a father figure." Kaz stuck his hands in his pockets as he continued. "The other day I asked him a question and he told me to go ask my mother." I couldn't help but wonder if that alone was Kaz's definition of a father figure. He never talked about his parents, and I didn't know them very well. Sometimes I want to know more, but I feel like he wants that part of his life to disappear.

"That's actually a good idea." Skylar agreed surprised. I must admit Kaz has been making a lot more sense lately. "I will ask Horace! Thanks." She cheered before cartwheeling away with the normal Skylar spunk.

"Hey, Oliver?" It was so quiet, I almost didn't hear. I looked at him to see that he was avoiding my eyes, staring somewhere between his shoes and mine.

"Yeah?" I felt my chest tighten, as this was the first time we had been alone in a couple of weeks. He blinked his eyes shut before lifting his head and looking straight in to my eyes. That only lasted half a second before we heard Gus throw his backpack on the bench a few feet away.

"I forgot my apple." He announced when he saw our looks of surprise.

"Oh, is this yours?" I normally would've laughed, the way Kaz strode over to the apple and took a triumphant bite. I definitely would've laughed when he spit out his confident bite after Gus announced he picked it fresh this morning from the trash bin. But everything just felt so weird. I think Kaz noticed cause he gave me a funny look before motioning for me to follow him and head to class. We ended up sitting next to each other, and for some reason that warranted a high five. He held his hand up patiently while he waited for me to give it a pat. Of course, this happens milliseconds after the teacher announces we need to be quiet. To soften our clasp, he grabs my hand, and it feels like eternity before he lets it go. He squinted his eyes at me as he wiped his hand on his shirt. My hand was sweaty, and as subtle as it may have been, it was shaking as well. _Why is this happening?_ In the next class, Kaz sat next to Jordan, leaving me with Connie. I didn't know for sure if he was avoiding me until our last class, where he went out of his way to sit in the front of the classroom. He hated sitting in the front of the classroom. He couldn't text. He couldn't eat. He couldn't fall asleep. AND he got called on more, with questions he never knew the answer to. I didn't say anything about it on the way to Mighty Med, and neither did he. We actually didn't talk. I just listened to his footsteps as the day dragged on.

"Boys, I'm glad you're here!" Horace called the moment we stepped off of the elevator. "Yesterday at work you may have been exposed to the Protean super-virus. We've contained it to the hospital, but you'll need a vaccination."

Immediately I felt faint, taking a few uneven steps backwards as I fell onto one of the gurneys.

"He's deathly afraid of needles." I heard Kaz explain, though the voice sounded so distant. "Last week, his mom had a knitting circle. He threw up on his aunt."

"Her Afghan!" I corrected. "Or maybe it was a sheepdog." I admitted before lying back down. I felt my heart struggling to slow before Kaz gave me a gentle rub on the shoulder. "Calm down", he said softly, "I'll go get you some water." Unfortunately, this only made my heart beat faster. When Kaz returned, I gulped down the water in one sip. "You'll be alright, Ollie." He promised. Somehow, hearing his nickname for me made me trust that he was right. He sat next to me on the patient bed while Horace lifted my sleeve. "Look at me. I'll be your distraction!" Kaz gave a playful wink, and I lost myself again in his eyes. He disconnected our gaze the second Horace was done, looking down and avoiding me.

"I don't know why I made such a big deal." I refused to look at Kaz as well as I watched Horace put the syringe back on his tray. "That was nothing." Kaz seemed to find some joy in this, but that joy quickly faded to horror.

Horace raised a brow as he informed me that what I had just received was simply a shot to numb my arm for the actual shot. "Back it in boys!" Horace called down the hall as I watched with tears already forming in my eyes, as a few men drove the machine into the den, like construction workers ready to build a bridge. I love bridges. Echoed in my mind as everything else went dim.

"Ollie." It might have been there, but it was like a ghost. "Ollie?" Another ghost. "Oliver, look at me." It wasn't until I felt my chin gripped hard and turned to face Kaz that I could hear his voice. "High five." He ordered, holding his hand out for me to take. And I did, clutching it tighter than I did in class. He squeezed it back as I buried my head into his shoulder. I hate shots. His hand returned to my back, giving reassuring pats as the anxiousness took over. Horace had warned me that it would hurt a lot, but I wasn't expecting that amount of pain. It was like a burn that spread beneath my skin, leading up my neck, and down my spine to my legs. I felt like I was going to fall over. I probably would have had Kaz not been holding me up. To my relief, the pain subsided quickly, but everything was still sore. It took me a moment to be able to stand on my own, and when I did, I only fell back into Kaz. He lifted me back onto the bed while he took a seat next to me, rolling up his sleeve with insincere might, and slapping where his imaginary bicep would be. "Let me have it." And I waited there with him the same way he had been there for me. That was all I can remember. I passed out a few hours after receiving the vaccine, with thoughts circling about how maybe I was sick. How maybe the feelings I've been having towards Kaz were an unknown side-effect of a virus. Surely, that had to have been it. I will wake up tomorrow and everything will be back to normal.

And moral of the story. Don't eat Kaz's sandwich.


	9. Alan's Reign of Terror

_Oliver's Perspective_

I honestly had thought I could win, when I walked up to Clyde and challenged him to a game of "Asteroid Assassin." I was beyond pissed that since we recovered from the Protean Super-Virus, Kaz had returned to avoiding me. I had to deal with Alan who was given too much power, having been left in charge of Mighty Med… Rather, "Alan Med"… It was Alaning Alan, the way Alan would be such an Alan to his Alans and their Alans. It was also very Alan, and confusing. Horace had left for one day, and while I thought that couldn't possible be that miserable, having to milk a serial killer whale changed my opinion on the matter very quickly. Now, where was Kaz during all this? Oh ya, avoiding me at the Domain. With who? Jordan. Of course. It's always Jordan, with her charm and aura of tough love. Or, "soft hate" as she prefers to call it… That wasn't bad enough. See, Jordan and Kaz had to audacity to get me kicked out from the store permanently- it bothered me enough that they even brought me up, as if I'm a part of their group that has turned all so exclusive lately. Still feeling the adrenaline from my fight with the drones earlier in the day, along with my newfound fury of discovering why, or rather, with who, Kaz had ditched Mighty Med for, I felt ready to blow shit up. And I did, just not as strategically as Clyde. I ended up losing. Both the game, and my pants. And seemingly more and more every day, I was also losing Kaz.


	10. So You Want To Be A Sidekick

It’s tiring, the way that every time I do anything, it’s instant criticism from Kaz. Today, he seemed to be mid conversation with Tecton when I walked into the reception area of Mighty Med. I heard as something shattered behind me and that’s when I noticed the shot blast that was bouncing off the walls. The doctors and patients alike hit the ground with such speed to avoid getting hurt, while Kaz just stood, obviously so absorbed in whatever conversation he was having that he didn’t even notice. I approached them slowly, quickening my pace as I noticed the blast redirect again and head straight for him. Without thinking, I tackled him to the ground as the shot barely missed his head. I almost didn’t comprehend what Tecton had said before he asked me again, “How would you like to be my sidekick?” He asked me, easily lifting me up from my place on the floor. I couldn’t stop my smile from widening as I accepted his offer. No longer than half a second before Kaz piped in.

“What? He gets to be your sidekick?” He said outraged, gripping his clipboard tight. “Just because he saved me, _one_ time?” He stressed. Without thinking, I pushed him, about ready to start a fight. But the timing couldn’t have been better. One more laser beam passed through the space between Kaz and I, and my hot-headed act disguised itself as a second heroic conquest.

From his position on the floor, he corrected himself. “Just because he saved me, _two_ times?!”

Tecton gave me a pat on the back, (one that I don’t think was supposed to send me flying to the other side of the room), before exiting the room. By the time I turned back to Kaz, he was gone. Something I was beginning to get more used to. It wasn’t until later in the day, when I was working with our fourth patient, that Kaz returned.

“Oh, it’s Oliver, the sidekick.” He called, and already I could feel my annoyance flair. “Can someone help me, because somebody stabbed me in the back.” Narrowing my eyes, I pointed to the superhero lying on the gurney behind me. 

“They should probably finish helping him first.” I watched as the superhero was turned on to his stomach, an axe sticking out from his back. 

“Yeah well,” Kaz stuttered, “My wound is deeper because it came from a friend.” 

“Oh, we’re friends now?” I snap, feeling my hands clench into fists, but he didn’t respond. He just took a quick breath before coming at me again.

“I can’t believe you’re gonna be Tecton’s Sidekick,” He repeats, pointing into my chest with each word that follows, “You know that’s always been my lifelong dream.” 

“Oh come on, that’s never been your lifelong dream.” I shrug, continuing this conversation as I hear Skylar approach. 

With her smile that can usually cheer me up, she congratulating me before turning to Kaz and asking how he was taking the news. She put her hands on her hips as she declared that she knows that had always been his life long dream. Like.

 

_What._

 

_The._

 

_Fuck._

 

How did Skylar know about something as great as a lifetime ambition when I, who knew Kaz before his life was very long, had no clue. I was about to ask Skylar about this before Kaz spun me back around, his face uncomfortably close to mine as he picked me apart. “I don’t even know why he picked you anyway. You don’t even have any powers, and you can’t do anything right.” That was a low blow. He knows how insecure I am, how I always feel like I could’ve done better. How I always feel like I’m not good enough. With a sigh in which I can only classify as defeat, I looked away from him ashamed before rationalizing.

“Well, obviously, unlike you, Tecton sees something in me. and I’m sorry, but I can’t pass up this opportunity.” With a final glance between Kaz and Skylar, I walked away. I could imagine Kaz’s triumphant smirk if I was to inform him that my “sidekick” duties consisted of merely hand washing his uniforms, watering his plants, and walking his invisible dog. So I said nothing. I didn’t share any of my disappointment, I just lied and said everything was great and that I was so thankful for the opportunity to do good for the world. I didn’t mention how I regretted becoming sworn in by the traditional oath of heroes set forth by the elders of Galtrax, as well as translating this oath into the native tongue of Galtraxian. After another long day of chores, I was headed to the Domain when I received a text message from Kaz. It was a video montage utilizing clips of me saying different words. He arranged it in a way that made it seem like I had said, “Hi, I’m Oliver, I like to smell dogs’ butts.” _Obviously, he’s still mad at me._ What happened next was completely Kaz’s fault. If he hadn’t sent me that video and distracted me, I would’ve noticed as Megahertz, Tecton’s arch nemesis, came up behind me, throwing electricity that made by skin go numb. I woke to a throbbing headache, realizing I was hanging upside down in his lair.

After a few more minutes of this, I decided death might be a better fate. “Let me down,” I tried weakly, “the blood is rushing to my head.”

To my surprise, Megahertz agreed, ushering something about my whining and clarifying that it was supposed to be he torturing _me._ Not the other way around. I barely had time to react as I felt the electric chains release my ankles, and if I wasted but a millisecond more I would’ve landed directly on my head. I was able to twist so I landed on my back, but I still had the wind knocked out of me, and seriously questioned whether or not I would be able to move any time soon. 

But that’s how Megahertz wanted it. He trapped me in a cage of electricity before entering his pod and recharging, and if I was to make the slightest adjustment I would’ve been fatally zapped. I tried not to let it bother me, how even now, when in a time of crisis, the only person I can think of is Kaz. Is how frustrating he is, is how much I would miss him and I how much I hope he would miss me, is how I just wish he was here to crack a joke and make everything less scary. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, completely disregarding the fact I only had enough battery level to make a single call, and dialed his number. If only to hear his voice one last time. Given the fact that our last conversation was in the form of a prank video, I wasn’t expecting him to answer.

“Hey Oliver, what’s up?” He said casually, though something seemed off. Instead of asking him for help like I intended, I found myself asking him what was wrong.

“It’s nothing.” He promised, but I could tell in his voice he was lying. “Why are you calling?” He asked, reminding me that at this point in our relationship, I was indeed in need of a reason to call. We don’t talk anymore. Not like we used to. Most of the time, we weren’t even friends. And this hurt. Enough that I didn’t care what Megahertz was going to do to me, that all I wanted in that moment was to talk to Kaz. And maybe I would’ve if I didn’t hear Skylar’s voice in the background, making me realize I was on speaker. Not the most opportune time to have a heart to heart with Kaz.

“Megahertz has me trapped in an electrical cage.” I told them, surprisingly calm. “You need to hurry”, I pleaded, as if my voice could wake him up from his slumber, “Megahertz is almost done recharging his power source.” I could tell there was a delay, and my words sounded choppy through the speaker. “Look the power grid must be interfering with my phone. Tell Tecton this whole thing is a trap.” After a few moments of silence, I discovered my phone had powered off. Of course, when I need it and it’s at five percent, dies after a few sentences. When my grandma is babbling on about how she picked the perfect cantaloupe, five percent lasts a good twenty minutes. 

The heroes that arrived weren’t ones that I expected. Kaz and Skylar arrived after Magnificent Man (AKA Alan), and his “equal and perhaps even slightly superior partner What’s-His-Face”, had already pushed Megahertz out of the abandoned warehouse window and onto the ground six stories below. Tecton was the next to arrive holding a tarp that was direly unnecessary, and commending Magnificent Man for his bravery, even if his success was merely accidental. Having an idea, I went for it, hoping that it didn’t anger Kaz yet again.

“You know”, I started, approaching Tecton, “if anyone should be your sidekick, it should be him.” I expected Kaz to yell at me outraged about how I should be recommending him for the job, but instead, he chimed in. 

“Oh yeah, he’s way better than Oliver. I mean, look at him.” He pointed at me, “he’s so weak and pale.” These words would have cut deep if I didn’t understand the gleam in his eye, or the way the words rolled off his tongue in another obvious lie. But why would he support this? It didn’t take long for Alan to agree, and Tecton released me of my sidekick duties before beginning to prompt Alan with the work he would soon be asked to do. What’s-His-Face declared that he would begin his own superhero business and attempted to fly out the window that Megahertz crashed into minutes earlier. I heard a loud sound and a car alarm, so I’m assuming that didn’t end well. Skylar was also quick to leave, informing us that since she had to give Kaz a ride on her back for the entire six miles from Mighty Med to the warehouse, that she had no interest returning with us and was going to see if Tecton would make Alan give her a lift. So, this left just me and Kaz in Megahertz’ lair. 

My palms started to get sweaty and my heart started to race and I knew how obscene this was. That when I was in this very room, confined in an electrical cage with a super villain a few feet away, I was calm. But now, I’m alone in a room with my best friend and I can’t breathe. To my surprise, he was the first to speak.

“You know, I didn’t mean that stuff I said to Tecton right?” 

“About me being weak and pale?” 

“No, that’s pretty true.” He leaned closer to me with an amused grin, “But never in a million years would I tell anyone that Alan is better than you. Besides, I would give anything to make Alan as miserable as you’ve seemed the past few days.”

“You noticed?”

“How could I not?”

“I don’t know. We haven’t really been on the best terms since I got the sidekick job. I thought you’d think it served me right if the chores Tecton wanted me to do was living hell. Although I’m relieved to hear that Alan took over just in time to figure out how to bring him a large cup of sugar-free lava, extra hot, no foam.” Kaz offered a short laugh before becoming serious again.

“Hey Oliver, I never should have gotten jealous of you being Tecton’s sidekick. Because he should’ve picked me in the first place, so you should’ve been jealous of me, so I forgive you.” He was able to keep a straight face until I gave him an exasperated look. Then he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave me one of his side hugs that I haven’t received for a while.

“You know what, neither of us need to be a superhero’s sidekick. We’re each other’s sidekicks. And besides, I think we’re both better off saving the people who save people instead of saving the people.”

“You should definitely trademark that before someone beats you to it.” Kay declared. Apparently, What’s-His-Face did not die in his attempt to fly, as he entered the room with he impeccable timing any superhero is expected to have, and announced that it was too late, opening his cape to reveal his t-shirt which had the exact same quote written across in bold letters. Feeling throughout awkward by the way he tried to model the shirt and convince us to buy one, we finally left the warehouse, headed in the direction of my house.

“Kurbog Fots for coming to save me.” I said, mainly to break the silence.

“Zook carath.” Kaz shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. His eyes stayed glued to the pavement, while he avoided stepping on any of the cracks. A game we used to play when we were younger.

“Want to fill me in on what’s wrong?” I asked, but he simply insisted everything was fine before quickening his pace and walking ahead of me. I grabbed his wrist and turned him back to face me though he flinched away like my touch was Solar Flare’s.

“I’m tired.” He barked, throwing his arms up… or at me. It was hard to tell as the only light omitted was from the few streetlight that weren’t burnt out or shattered. 

“Tired of what?” I asked, taking a step towards him that resulted in an immediate step back on his part. 

“Tired of feeling like you’re better than me. Tired of feeling useless, and stupid, and like no one cares what I do or what happens to me or what…” I cut off his rambling by pulling him into a hug, and though he tensed instantly, I also felt his facade soften as he began to cry, which turned into sobs on the sidewalk of a sleeping neighborhood, at 11:23 at night. My mom was going to kill me, but I frankly did not care.

“I care what happens to you. And you’re not stupid, or useless. You came to save me today. If you didn’t answer your phone who knows what would have happened to me?” His sobs got more intense as I felt his muscles go numb. I tried to hold him up, but he fell to his knees and I followed suit, still holding him to me as his tears wet my shirt, him weeping into my chest. “You don’t realize how much I need you, Kaz.” I admitted, feeling my own tears start to form. “I hate feeling like you don’t want to be friends anymore.”

“I’m sorry, Ollie.” He whimpered, a nickname I haven’t heard for sometime. “I promise I’ll be a better friend from now on.” I pet his head as three words came out of my mouth before I had time to stop them.

“I love you.” He sighed before hugging me tighter.

“I love you too.” He spoke into my ear so that the night couldn’t eavesdrop. But still, even with the slight hiccup and the way his body stopped trembling after he said it, I could tell he meant it in the same way we have always meant it. As friends. As best friends. And I couldn’t deny anymore, no matter how hard I tried, that all I wanted to do was kiss his tears away. The three words I said were the words that have been unspoken for so long. Because I don’t mean them the same way Kaz does. But I’ll continue to pretend because I know what it feels like to lose him, and I don’t ever want to go through that process again.

After he collected himself, we returned to my house. I was too occupied with the exchange of words we just shared that I didn’t bother to think of a good excuse. My mother, who was obviously pissed off at the hour in which I returned home, and the lack of contact due to my phone having died, stopped her lecture when she noticed Kaz behind me. Normally she would have sent him home anyway, especially due to it being a school night, but maybe she picked up on his turmoil as well. Once Kaz was in my room, she called me out into the hall. The low growl of words she spurted to prevent Kaz from hearing elevated into that of a yell. First about responsibility, and then safety, and rapists who molest little boys, and Kaz’s brother who is in jail and how she doesn’t want me going down that path, (I don’t know how she knows these things), and how she shouldn’t pay for my cell phone if I never use it to call her and let her know what’s going on, blah blah blah. This rant probably lasted about half an hour before I was granted freedom in the solace of my room. When I returned, Kaz was out cold. Or at least I thought he was. The second I shut the door and switched off the light, he stirred in his “sleep.”

“You’re mom is awesome.”

“Are you kidding?” I asked, searching the darkness for his sarcasm. “I’m going to be grounded for life starting tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but.” He trailed off, rolling over on his side of the bed. I got in next to him, happy that it happened to be king size, and positioned myself as close the edge as I could. We hadn’t slept over at each other’s house since we were like eight, and we definitely hadn’t shared a bed since then. Once my eyes got adjusted to the darkness, I felt an urge to reach a hand out to the face next to mine and touch a hand to his cheek, still tear-stained and white from the cold of the air. 

“But what?” I pushed.

“At least she cares about you.” He turned away from me then, wrapping himself in the blankets before emitting a soft snore a few seconds later. I waited until I knew for sure that he was asleep, and then moved to the floor. When I woke up the next morning, he was gone, my window wide open as his means of escape. However, there was a note next to the bed. 

“Kurbog Fots for being my friend.” And as I was getting ready for school, I took a moment to text him back. “Zook carath. Forever and Always.”


	11. Lockdown

 

I was impressed. It hadn't even been a complete day since Kaz and I became friends again, but he already went back to avoiding me. Somehow, he even got Skylar and Gus in on it. They wouldn't meet my eyes, at least not directly, and any time I would approach the little circle they formed after each class, their conversation that was once so vivid and lively would completely evaporate into the hallway air. Did Kaz tell them about last night? About what I said? Was that the reason behind their laughter and hushed voices? 

 

Once the lunch break began, I split up from the group, feeling outcast anyway. They didn't seem to notice, or maybe they just didn't care. By the time I returned with an apple I got at the cafeteria, Skylar, for some reason, had used the weight of her arm to pin Kaz against his locker. This wasn't an all-around bizarre scenario. It's just, usually, it was Jordan inflicting bodily pain. I caught the tail-end of what Kaz was saying, something about how someone will "never expect it."

 

"Never expect what?" I asked, folding my hands into my pocket in hopes of hiding the fact I was terrified of his answer. 

 

"Never expect..." there was a pause as his eyes began scanning the hall, an obvious sign he couldn't think of a quick enough lie. "This!" He shouted like a battle cry before reaching to flick my forehead. I blocked him easily.

 

"I knew you were gonna do that." I smirked, "you can't surprise me." I lied.

 

"Listen buddy, I'm glad you're here." Kaz offered as he placed a hand on my shoulder. Ok, good. He said a whole sentence to me. He made physical contact with me which means he isn't completely grossed out... "Because I need you to leave." Well... That was blunt.

 

"What, why?" I managed, unable to hide my sadness as I walked past him. If my head hadn't lowered in shame, I would've noticed as Skylar rammed into me, pushing me up against a locker as well. I wouldn't have had to scream in terror, and I wouldn't have attracted the condescending stares of all the passerby. Today was just going great. 

 

So fucking great.

 

"Your presence compromises the mission!" Skylar yells at me, Kaz cutting in before she could continue.

 

"Which is to go to the cafeteria to get Gus some..."

 

"Toast!" Gus piped in. "See, I told you I liked it." 

 

"Why can't he get it himself?" I asked, once Skylar let me down. I started smoothing down my shirt as Kaz spat out some bullshit about how he's too weak to walk to the cafeteria due to his lack of toast. 

 

"We're not gonna leave him alone," He said, fake passion displayed in his tone. "Not in this toastless state! Now, go!" He ordered, shoving me in the direction of the doors. Since I wasn't expecting it, I tripped on myself, almost falling to the floor to make even more of a spectacle out of myself. 

 

"Ok. Ok, I'll go." I agreed, slowly narrowing my eyes at him. "Just stop pushing me". At this rate, I'd be happier to be away from them. But of course, I should've figured that with the way the day was going, there would be another setback. I returned to tell them I didn't have any money, but Kaz wouldn't have it. He demanded to know why I was still here before telling me to forget about the toast and to just go away. I finished lunch alone, and didn't say anything to them until school was out. I would've gone longer, but once we got to Mighty Med, like a flick of a switch, Kaz was acting normal again. We had a busier day than usual, and so Kaz and I ended up splitting up to diagnose our own patients. I had just cured Surge, returning him to what I liked to call his “state of shock”, when Kaz arrived. He announced his phone was dead before Surge reached over and gave it a charge. Happily, Kaz fist bumped him, only to have the electricity travel through his hand. Making a pained expression I couldn’t help but mimic, he then proceeded to wrap his arm around me, leading me towards the exit. It was almost a relief how I could blame Surge for the electricity I felt pass from his hand to my arm as he hugged me closer to him.

 

 

“It’s almost 6:45. We need to get to the domain.” That was strange. He never leaves Mighty Med early. I stopped walking as he unhooked his arm from my shoulder. 

 

“Why?” I asked him. “We’re working here.” I didn’t think I had to mention that we were short on staff today. It was obvious they needed us to help.

 

“No, we have to go. Because, the domain is having a promotion tonight. For the New Tecton Movie.” If I hadn’t known him so long, maybe I wouldn’t have caught the way he stuttered in what could only be seen as a lie.

 

“Tecton’s Tactical Takedown Two?” I asked, making up the stupidest name I could think of for a Tecton film. I mean, there wasn’t even a Tecton’s Tactical Takedown One.

 

“Yeah, the Domain’s giving away two tickets to Tecton’s Tactical Takedown Two for the two tardiest teenagers tonight.” His lie went from bad to worse, although I couldn’t find it humorous as my thoughts wandered to the idea of being alone with Kaz in a movie theater. “It’s a Two-For-Tardy Tuesday!” He reached for me but I ducked under his grasp.

 

“Why would Wallace and Clyde do that?”

 

“To reward tardiness!” This was just getting ridiculous. 

 

“Look, why don’t you just go without me?” 

 

“You have to come with me. It won’t be the same without you. You know,” his puppy dog face emerged full-force, “we only have so many years left to do these things together, Oliver. One day, you’ll wake up old and alone, and say to your robotic nursemaid, Sheila X99, I would’ve loved to have gone to the domain with Kaz more often.” And it would be a lie to say that comment didn’t offend me. So that’s where Kaz pictured me. Alone, without anyone who loves me, except for a robotic nursemaid that may or may not have been programmed to. I was about to snap at him. Yell at him about how I won’t be alone for the rest of my life. About how I’ll find a real friend that actually wants to be there for me, or a partner that I will grow old with together. But thankfully, I heard sirens from the hospital, acting like warning alarms in my head. I knew Kaz didn’t mean to hurt me. Really, I should be flattered that he wanted my company instead of that of Jordan’s. But things have been so weird between us. I feel like I just need some space to sort out my head.

 

“The hospital’s gone into lockdown!” Horace announced as he rushed into the room. I guess the head sorting can wait until it’s quieted down. “Either someone’s tried to break into Mighty Med, or it’s a false alarm. Or I forgot to pay the alarm company, or the false alarm company.”

 

“How long are we gonna be stuck here?” Kaz asked, checking the time on his phone again. 

 

“We just need to wait for the system to reset itself. Shouldn’t take more than five minutes.” I saw Kaz and I both relax, until Horace eyes lit up and he announced it could also take a week. After recovering from initial shock, Kaz approached the blockade in front of the door, banging on it and jumping up to try to find a way to open it. I walked out into the hall, but I could hear as Kaz told Horace that he didn’t understand, and that we had to leave. I never really thought about how stubborn Kaz can be. I tried to ignore him when he came up behind me, but it was no use.

 

“Oliver, I just found a way for us to get out of the domain.”

 

“No,” I argued, “we should stay. I don’t wanna get in trouble. Plus, Solar Flare’s making kettle corn.” I hoped he would take the bet, but his mind seemed glued to going to the Domain. I left him alone for a little while, taking a few handfuls of kettle corn before my curiousness got the best of me. I found him out in the hall, with a power drill, removing the screws from one of the vents on the floor.

 

“Kaz,” I tried, knowing it wasn’t gonna get me anywhere. “I don’t think this is a good idea.” Although I was talking to the wall at this point, at least I acquired an ‘I told you so’ that I could use after whatever goes wrong goes wrong. 

 

“Are you kidding me? This is how my brother got out of jail. Also, into jail.” He gave me a quick pat on the arm with a reassuring smile. “No one will even know we’re leaving.” He promised, before beginning to crawl through the vent. Not even a second later and Alan appeared, asking us where we were going. Being the wonderful liar Kaz is, (no sarcasm detected… this is why I don’t want to end up with a Sheila X99), he simply stated we weren’t leaving, and somehow, Alan managed to fill in the blanks.

 

“Oh, is my Uncle Horace making you clean out the ventilation systems?” He asked. We both stuttered for a moment, alternating between yes’s and no’s before agreeing with a “maybe”, ushered quietly in unison.

 

“Your story checks out,” Alan put his hands on his hips, his face turning smug as he continued, “But watch your step because nothing gets past me. Nothing!” He pulled down his sweater vest with a huff before storming away. The second he was out of sight, Kaz rushed back towards the vent, but I had no plan to try again.

 

“Kaz, forget this. I’m not doing this.” 

 

“Yes. Yes, you are. This is really important to me.” That statement surprised me. It was probably the most honest he has been all day. He never liked to show emotion, and you could see that in the way he hid the gleam in his eye he had just moments before, shaking it off with a rapid “come on” and grabbing of my arm. 

 

I pushed him off of me with a stern “no”, before I felt my anger flare. “I don’t want to go. Stop pressuring me.” At school, at mighty med. “You know, all you ever do is think about yourself.” 

 

“If you came with me, I think you’d be really surprised how not true that is.” I had no idea what he meant by that, but at this point, I couldn’t handle it anymore. I was so frustrated with this. With us. Yesterday he has a mental breakdown, about all the stuff that’s been making him deteriorate for so long, and I know i’m the only one that has seen that from him. But now, the only sign of emotion or aspiration from him is in the form of whining over wanting to go to the domain to get fucking movie tickets. FOR A FAKE MOVIE. I wanted to talk to him. To really talk to him. About everything that was going on in his life. About how important of a part he plays in mine. But I didn’t even feel like I knew him anymore, and that was terrifying. I always heard rumors about how best friends can grow apart so quickly, especially when you are as close as Kaz and I were. But the things that I wanted to say to him. They weren’t even true anymore. Because the person in front of me, whining over trivial things with no deeper regard to anyone else’s feelings. That wasn’t Kaz. It didn’t use to be, anyway. He used to pretend to be this person, conceited, self-centered. But he never meant it. It was just safer than being himself. But he’s hiding himself from me now too. And I was done with this game of hide and seek. I turned from him, walking away faster than Alan did, and didn’t look back until I knew he was no longer following me. 

 

It was probably a good half hour before Kaz came up to me again. I was in the main reception area, leaning against one of the desks when I heard him shuffling behind me. 

 

“Oliver, listen to me.” 

 

“I’m not leaving, so drop it.” I snapped.

 

“I know, I know.” His voice got softer as he took a breath. “I’m sorry.” He said. And normally, that would’ve fixed things. Somehow, those two simple words would fixed all of the tension and frustration. But not today. Today, it wasn’t enough for him. Today, he continues to insist to get his way, telling me he wrote me a very sincere apology note that he stuck in the duffel bag he was holding in his arms. In the most forward way he could, without actually saying his plan was to zip me in a duffel bag and forcibly drag me to the domain, he asked me to climb inside the bag and read his ever apologetic note.

 

“Wow.” I bit my lip. “You would do anything to get your way. You are so selfish.” I only got a few steps in before he apologized again. Ruining that moment as well as he told me hebought me a present to make up for him being selfish. He held out a small bottle, and for a split second I felt my face flush as I thought it was lube. “Smell it. It’s cologne.” He offered, handing it to me. I stared at the clear liquid for a second, trying to rid of any hormonal thoughts, before reading the label. I raised an eyebrow quizzically before catching him in another lie.

 

“A cologne called anesthesia?” 

 

“It’s pronounced, ‘Anastasia’” he explained, pulling off a fake French accent. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. I wanted to scream. And I did, slightly, when I turned, bumping directly in Horace who looked like a zombie. “Revengeance will rise again.” He chanted, as more zombies entered the room. 

 

“This must be what triggered the alarm system. Revengeance is trying to sneak into Mighty Med…” But how? _#LightbulbMoment_ “And you let him in when you opened the vent. Now he’s taken control of Horace.”

 

“But that’s impossible.” Kaz’s voice was nothing but a whimper. “Revengeance was disembodied.” He reasoned. “He’s just a black cloud now. I don’t see any black clouds around here.” As if waiting to make it’s grand entrance, the black cloud known as Revengeance then swarmed into the room. 

 

“Man, I cannot catch a break today.” Kaz stomped a foot into the ground with a pout that I normally would’ve found cute. Since he couldn’t see me eyeing one of the desks, I took his hand and pulled him in my direction. Once we got behind the bulk of the zombies, we crouched down as if to hide under the desk and better assess the situation. Alan, was already there though.

 

“Man, it was really smart to hide here.” Kaz praised Alan like a good dog, and for the first time I missed being in Stephanie’s band.

 

“I’m not hiding.” Alan scrunched his brows at us in confusion, “this is where I nap.” He stood up abruptly, taking a look at the state of the room before asking us what was going on.

 

“Revengeance has broken into mighty med to turn on the hospital’s positronic reactor. He’s going to use the power from it to turn himself human again.”

 

“That’s impossible” Alan assured, “there is no way to access it unless they’ve gathered all nine mighty administrators.”

 

“Those nine mighty administrators?” Kaz pointed to the doctors making their way to the middle of the room. 

 

“Yeah. Each of them has been implanted with one part of the access code. But they’d have to be in a specific formation that only my uncle Horace knows.”

 

“That specific formation?” Kaz asked again as he pointed to the symbol they were creating with their bodies lied out on the floor.

 

“We got to stop Revengeance before he turns back into his physical form.”

 

“You mean that physical form?” Kaz pointed yet again, to the cloud that looked as thought it was beginning to form legs. 

 

“What do we do?” Alan asked me, ”How do you stop a cloud?” He flailed his arms as I got an idea.

 

“By creating a vacuum!” I felt myself begin to babble, but I was in no mood to suppress my thoughts. This was the first time for like a week that I’ve been able to spit out every last detail of what I was thinking. “It’s simple meteorology.” I continued, knowing I would lose Kaz at ‘meteorology’. “We can use the hospital’s air conditioning system to create a cold front, then turn on the sterilizing equipment that will form pockets of warm air, resulting in a low pressure syste-“

 

“Or we could just use this vacuum, Oliver.” Alan was standing next to a large metal vacuum, pulling the hose out as he turned it on.

 

As nasally as possibly, I mimicked him. “Or we could use this vacuum, Oliver.” I moaned before getting a nudge from Kaz. 

 

“What are you mad at him for?” He asked.

 

“I’m just in a bad place right now.” I admitted before following Kaz to help Alan control the vacuum. We had to hook up to Surge’s power before the vacuum was strong enough, but within seconds, the black cloud disappeared and everyone returned back to normal. 

 

“We did it!” Alan cheered before turning to us. “I’ve never been a part of a team before. I don’t like it.” He shrugged his shoulder before walking away. Kaz slung an arm around me, and I think I was simply too tired to refuse this comfort. 

 

“That was exhausting.” He yawned. “You know what I could go for right now?” I was about to guess a nice nap in an area other than under a desk, but instead my face fell and my anger was back instantaneously. “A nice 14-block walk through a bad neighborhood to the domain. “

 

“Stop it!” I yelled, flinging my arm at him without actually hitting him. “I don’t want to go!” I turned away from him only to whip my head back, “why is everything always about what you want? You know, all the time, I’m always thinking, what can I do for Kaz? What can I do to cheer him up. When’t the last time you did anything for me?” I let the question die in the air before Kaz ran his tongue over his teeth, extending his hand as he answered.

 

“Actually, pretty recently.”

 

“Really?! Like when.” I didn’t even register how close my face got to his until I felt his breath on me.He crossed his arms, giving us a little more distance before he spoke.

 

“When I threw you a birthday party, at the domain tonight.Three months early, to surprise you. And now I wish I never had.” Through he wiped at it quickly, I still saw the tear escape his eye.

 

“You threw me a surprise party?”He just nodded, speechless, and looking as tired as I felt. “And I just yelled at you all day. I feel terrible.” Even worse than I felt before. “Will you ever forgive me?” I asked.

 

His goofy expression returned, but it was forced. “Nope.”

 

“But Kaz”, I whined, “we only have a few years left to spend together, and one day, you’ll wake up, old and alone…”

 

“Fine, I forgive you.” I noticed another tear accompany his laughter as he came in for a hug. This was the second time in the past two days that I saw him cry. Something was up, but I wanted to be there for him through whatever it was. Once he calmed down, we headed to the domain.It seemed everyone had gone home, and it was just Clyde and Wallace cleaning up after the party. Not wanting to bother them further, we kept going, walking to the coffee shop across the street. We just got hot chocolates, as if to justify sitting outside on a freezing cold park bench at almost 10pm. I was just glad my mother was away on a business meeting. The neighbor next door that was supposed to keep an eye on me. Ya, she goes to sleep around 6.

 

“I still have to give you your present.” He spoke. Even though it was dark, there was enough light coming from the street and the few shops that were still open for me to tell his eyes were darting every which way.

 

“What’s that?” I asked him. “The big reveal that Tecton’s Tactical Takedown Two isn’t real?” He didn’t even seem to hear what I said as he told me in all seriousness to close my eyes and think about Skylar. 

 

“What, why?” He didn’t answer me. He just swallowed loudly, pushing his lips together so tight I knew he wasn’t going to say anything. Not wanting to ruin another one of his surprises, I closed my eyes and began to picture Skylar. Her fighting stance. He pink uniform. Her long brown hair with the streak of pink. Her brown eyes and rosy cheeks. Round nose and full lips. Lips that she pressed on to mine. Lips that jolted me awake. I opened my eyes, just in time to see Kaz back away from me and run his tongue over his mouth. 

 

“You weren’t supposed to open your eyes.” Was all he said. But words failed me. I saw another tear fall, and I felt the lowest I had ever been. The last thing I wanted was to hurt Kaz, especially not after something like this. Something I didn’t mind, but just didn’t understand. He turned around silently, beginning his trek home when I stood up, abandoning my drink as I followed him down the street. 

 

“I’m sorry if this puts you in even more of a bad place.” Kaz apologized sincerely, but his voice was so shaky. I would’ve blamed the cold if it wasn’t for the fact he had just devoured a grande hot chocolate. After what felt like an hour, I still couldn’t say anything, and his breathing had progressively gotten worse. Finally, I grabbed his arms, much like I did last night, and turned him to face me. His look of surprise stayed plastered to his face as I questioned him.

 

“Why did you tell me to imagine Skylar?”

 

“Because you like her.” Was his simple answer. Looking straight into his darkened eyes, I grabbed his head, forcing it down to mine. Our noses crashed painfully before our lips met, but the spark wasn’t caused by Surge this time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. All That Kaz

KAZ’S POV

I walked in to the most bizarre situation. Oliver hugging Skylar. Now, while this may not seem that big a deal… Skylar wasn’t just normal Skylar. Skylar, was sick Skylar. Skylar was such a sick Skylar that I was sure she had the flu, and if I was sure that sick Skylar had the flu, there is no way that Oliver didn’t take one glance and diagnose what sick Skylar was sick with. He didn’t look at me, but I kept watching him. I saw as his face convulsed to one of pain, and he reached out to the hand sanitizer, pumping out glops of liquid until I was able to smell the chemical stench from down the hall. I waited until Skylar was completely out of sight before approaching oliver.

 

“Can’t believe you hugged Skylar while she’s sick.”, I couldn’t help but smirk, “You’re usually not so big on germs.” He started rubbing his hands violently together before feigning a smile.

 

“What makes you say that?” His smile dimmed as he then ran his hands over his neck, and forehead. Without thinking, I noticed the hickey peek out from his lab coat, but he did a pretty good job hiding it. I just knew where to look. I was going to say something about it, but Horace entered the room.

 

“Gather around everyone,” he ordered, “the staff rankings are up!”

 

“Rankings?” Oliver asked, taking his place next to me on my side of the desk.

 

“Every year the patients evaluate the staff in a number of categories. I keep the details confidential, but I make the rankings public because I’m bored. And I love drama.” He cheered as he stuck the paper onto the wall. I raced over the list, and _SCORE!_ I was at the top. That’s the first time I was the top of anything. I almost didn’t catch the way Oliver’s voice shivered when he questioned the fact that he was last. That probably never happened to him either.

 

“I don’t get it,” He announced, as I quieted my bragging for a moment. “I thought patients liked me, how could I be dead last?” He looked back to the roster in awe. 

 

“No, no.” Horace comforted, “you’re not dead last. This is just the top sheet.” Horace lifted the sheet up, “see, you’re second to dead last!” He swung his arm with gusto as if that changed anything in Oliver’s mind. The only person he was able to beat was Alan. Once Horace walked away, I put my hand on Oliver’s shoulder, instantly regretting the fact that my hand now smelt like hand sanitizer. He looked at my sadly, and it made me want to kiss him like I did last night. But I had no idea what we were. And I Mighty Med wasn’t the place to find out.

 

“You’re not dead last to me.” I smiled, and he thanked me before scuffing his feet on the tile and walking away with his head low. I hated to see him like that, but I could tell he wanted some time alone. I figured by the time he came back, he’d be over it, but he was still sulking. I was treating a patient when he walked in, still feeling as sorry for himself as ever.

 

“I can’t believe I’m at the bottom of the list.” He whined, “Even Dr. Malpractice is above me!”

“It’s pronounced Mal-Proc-Tees”, I corrected, “though he does leave a lot of stuff inside of people. Like this guy,” I held up an x-ray of my current patient, highlighting a cell-phone, surgery scissors, a pair of glasses, car keys, and a scalpel.

 

“How can I get patients to like me more?” Oliver asked me, and if it wasn’t for his spell of depression, that definitely would’ve been a fake commemorative photo moment, Oliver asking _me_ for advice. But instead I just turned to him, giving him my full attention as I answered sarcastically.

 

“It’s obvious! You just have to give them a Kaz-do attitude, develop a whole new Kazzitude, show them the Kaz hands.” I couldn’t help but laugh as I shook my jazz hands in his face. “Be more like me.” I confirmed, loving the ability to rub this in, though I didn’t realize he might actually take my suggestion.

 

“Well, you are at the top of the list, and I am at the bottom.” He reasoned, “maybe I should be more like you.” I wanted to tell him I was just joking, and that he was perfect the way he was, but I didn’t know how. So I just waited, and listened to him make a pun that was way worse than any I could’ve made up. “It won’t be easy,” he announced, preparing his jazz hands, “but I’ll give it my All- _liver_.”

 

“And you wonder why patients don’t like you.” I teased, rolling my eyes. “You’re problem is, you look before you leap.” I explained. “What you should do, is leap before you look. Like this.” I demonstrated, turning to a trampoline that was placed on the ground. I assumed I would make a fool of myself like always, and would finally be able to make Oliver lighten up, and laugh again. It had the opposite effect. I found myself flying through the air and landing on one of the patients backs. I realized it was Horace as he exclaimed that his back felt so much better, and stood, ready to face the rest of the day. 

 

“I feel twenty years younger!” Horace shouted, gaining the attention of the other patients and staff. “No wonder you’re at the top of the list!” I was speechless, and Oliver wasn’t impressed.

 

He reached a hand out to Horace, “I better make sure your thoracic vertebrae aren’t damaged.” Upon touch, instantly Horace tensed up, squealing in pain. 

 

“My back,” he cried, “It’s so much worse. I feel like I’m twenty years older.” He straightened up as if in a straight-jacket, “no wonder you’re the bottom of the list.” I grimaced. That was definitely not what I was going for. Oliver looked mortified. I probably should’ve seen it coming, his request to Neocortex, (the superhero who is able to use neural manipulation, read minds, and communicate psychically.) By the time I ran into him again, he was already feeling the affects of his decision… his decision to have Neocortex make him more like me. More adventurous, loud, carefree. But little did he know, that’s not how I feel at all. That’s how I act, so I can pretend. So that through the pretending, maybe some of my happiness will become real. But that’s not all I am. This shallow, air headed persona he is displaying in front of me. I leaped before I looked because I had nothing to lose. Because if I could make Oliver happy, if I could make him smile, or laugh, then I could finally do something right. But right now, I was mad. 

 

I didn’t know why I felt this heat boiling. Whether it was because Oliver, with a supportive family and friends, didn’t have the self-esteem to be who he was… or that he thought this surface was all there was to being me… or maybe it was because my teasing led him to this. But either way, my fingers kept curling tight into fists, and the only breaths I could take with short and heavy, and through my nose. I walked in to an especially stupid rehash of one of my jokes. 

 

“Hello”, Oliver greeted the staff with two tongue depressors sticking out of his mouth. “I am Dr. Walrus Diaz. Who are you, and how many fish can you catch?” He finished, flailing his lab coat like a cape. The staff laughed, clapping for him as to continue. I couldn’t take any more though.

 

“What’s going on here?” I asked in all seriousness. “Oh, good news bro! I convinced Neocortex to mess with my brain junk.” He smiled proud, and this just made me feel more sick. “He made me more like you.” Angrily, I grabbed Oliver’s wrist, pulling him back to Neocortex. 

 

“Bring back the old Oliver.” I demanded, before Oliver pulled away from me. 

 

“No way!” He argued, “Being like Kaz is Super-Kaz-afragilistic-expi-Kaz-adocious. I don’t want to go back!” Oliver ran behind a gurney, hiding as if we wouldn’t know where he was.

 

“I know it is, but being me is my thing. It’s the only thing I know how to do!” Trying to calm down, I turned back to Neocortex. “Please change him back.” I asked. He immediately cracked into hysterics. It took him a few seconds before it died down.

 

“Oh, you’re not kidding?” He asked me. “You really want that personality back?” My anger flared even more, and he must’ve seen something in my eyes, or in my mind. I didn’t have to say a word. He just understood. 

 

“Ok, I’ll change you’re _friend_ back.” He said coyly, as he stood. “Oh, and good luck kid.” He offered a pat on my back as I signed his chart. He climbed onto the gurney that Oliver was hidden behind, sending the psychic waves back his way. Immediately, Oliver fainted onto the ground.

 

“Being like you is exhausting!” He admitted. “I don’t feel any different,” He took my hand as I helped him up. “I wonder if it worked.” He took one glance at the floor he was just sprawled across and then ran for the hand sanitizer.

 

“Yeah,” I watched as his hickey became visible again, “I think it worked.”

 

 

 


	13. The Friend of My Friend Is My Enemy

**KAZ POV**

I thought everything would be back to normal, or at least, as normal as things could get after kissing your best friend… who happens to also be a guy, but now I wasn’t so sure “guy” could even apply to him. He was looking at some jewelry when I walked in, it looked like boring stone beads from a distance, but he was admiring the shape from all angles. I had a bad feeling about this, and a part of me wanted to just keep doing rounds in Mighty Med, biting on my pencil, (sometimes two when I wanted to convince one of the child patients that I was a walrus), and tapping it on my clipboard every now and then to convince Horace I deserved a higher spot in the rankings. But, against my better judgement, I approached Oliver.

His eyes immediately lit up as he exclaimed. “Check it out, I made a friendship bracelet for Skylar!” He handed it to me and I began to mimic him, rotating it as to see the different angles.

“Congratulations, you are now officially a nine year old girl.” I teased, but I really didn’t know what he was. I thought he was my friend, and I thought I lost that when I kissed him. Then I thought we were more, and now… “This is coal. You’re giving her a bracelet made of coal?”

“Nope,” He stuck his chin out in triumph as he took the bracelet, handing it to the Crusher who was relaxed on the gurney. “Diamonds,” Oliver flashed a sparkly grin as he watched the Crusher pressurize the coal in his hands. “Thanks!” He perked up as he dangled the diamonds in front of my nose, as if challenging me to reach for it.

“Why are you giving her this?” I couldn't stop the question from escaping. I knew what his answer was going to be. It was the same answer he would’ve given me prior to my stupid birthday idea. But I still put it out there. I needed to know. I needed to hear him say it, one more time. He didn’t seem to notice the plea my eyes as he began.

“Because I care about her as a friend.” He stopped there cruelly, and I realized I could breathe again, until his words continued. “And if she happens to thank me with a giant hug and kiss, I’ll have to live with that.” But I wasn’t so sure I could. I feigned my best smile as I began to walk away, noticing the superhero Experion as he entered the hospital.

“Oliver, check it out.” I tried, as if distracting him from winning over Skylar would make him forget about it all together. “It’s Experion, the second coolest teenager in the universe. The coolest of course is Billy Fowler.” I pointed to myself with my thumbs before elaborating, “cause he does this”, I motioned again. Really, the coolest teenager in my universe would have to be Oliver. He was always there for me, and always would be. Until he’s not I guess.

“Look at him, he’s so amazing with his magnetic powers and ability to manipulate gravity. What’s he doing here.” Oliver spoke with awe, his eyes glistening in admiration. That look changed to something else entirely when Skylar entered the room, front flipping over the reception desk in order to give Experion a hug even sooner.

“Experion! I can’t believe it, it’s so good to see you.” She cheered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Oliver’s eyes were a seething red, his cheeks dark as his eyes narrowed in what I could only take as jealousy. And a huge part of me wanted that jealousy to be of Skylar, for him to be jealous that she was the one wrapping her arms around Experion. That she was the one that had his sculpted build beneath her fingertips, each muscle tensing in her hands. But I don’t think that was it. I don’t think the blush that crossed Oliver’s cheeks was because Experion was handsome, which he was. It was because Oliver wanted to be the one that Skylar jumped for joy at, that would embrace him and make him feel like the most important person in the world. And that’s the first time I truly felt like the most worthless nothing in the world.

Sure, I always felt that around my parents. Usually my siblings. But Oliver? This was new. And I really didn’t like it. What I disliked the most, was the fact that this, like everything else wrong in my life, could be my fault. It could be my fault for messing things up with him with my stupid idea. And even worse than that? I can’t talk to anyone about it. I can’t talk to Oliver, who is the only one that hears me out all the time. Because I was supposed to be happy for him. I was supposed to already know about the depth of his crush for Skylar. That’s why I told him I kissed him in the first place. Some messed up, non-thought-out scheme to fulfill his Skylar fantasy. And if I tell him about my selfish reasoning for why I did what I did, there’s no going back from that.

I can’t talk to my parents. They would love having another reason to hate me and kick me out of the house the second I turn eighteen, if not sooner. And they already don’t like Oliver. They told me he was softening me up too much, that his influence would rub off on me and I would become an “over-emotional wimp-pansy” I believe it was. Horace wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut, and there is no way to talk to Skylar without telling her how hopelessly in like Oliver was with her. Someone’s image flashed into my mind, and I regretted it instantly. Though I was doomed to keep thinking of this person. I could confide in them even though it might pain me. I could trust them to be brutally honest. Perhaps that’s what I needed more than anything right now. I needed my false hope to alleviate, and I needed a friend because at this point, I have nothing left. And really, there is no one else I can blame except for myself. Before I could convince myself to keep everything bottled inside like I normally do, I pulled out my phone and sent the simplest, clear, cohesive text I could think of. “I’m gay.”

 

**OLIVER’S POV**

After a few moments of watching Skylar and Experion, I cleared my throat loudly. It had the effect I was going for as they separated, though they both looked at me with a look of annoyance. As if I had just interrupted something important. Noticing my gaze, Skylar took it upon herself to introduce us. She caught up to Kaz, who I didn’t notice excused himself to the hall, and brought him back before beginning.

“Guys, this is Experion. He’s my best friend from my home planet Caldera. We used to live next door to each other.” She smiled at me and something fluttered in my stomach. The same something I used to feel when I was around Kaz.

“Well, I’m her best friend from this planet, and I used to live next door to an Armenian deli.” The fact I just called Skylar my best friend didn’t even phase me until I noticed the look on Kaz’s face. He was avoiding eye contact by all means, and his lower lip was protruding in that of a pout. Our eyes met for just a millisecond before I looked away guiltily. I’m sure it was obvious I had been watching him, but he ignored me and took a step closer to Experion, extending a hand and shaking it with enthusiasm.

“I’m Kaz. And you’re Experion. and I’m Kaz.” He stuttered, like he does anytime he’s been thinking too hard and doesn’t know what to say. He gave an awkward chuckle as Experion gave a slight roll of the eyes.

“Nice to meet you.” He offered, “Twice.” He added as the hand shaking continued. At this point, it felt more like hand holding and I was about to clear my throat again but Experion removed himself first. “So,” he approached Skylar, “I heard you were ambushed by the Annihilator and lost your powers. But don’t worry, I’ll find a way to get them back for you, Sky.”

Sky? Since when did Skylar go by Sky?  
“That’s cool,” I brushed him off, hoping he’d realize I had her covered, “I’ll restore your powers if it’s the last thing I do.” I promised her.

“That’s nice,” he scoffed in returne, “but Skylar, I’m going to make it the first thing I do.” He slung an arm around her shoulder, swiping a piece of hair away from her face before beginning to lead her away.

“What are you doing at Mighty Med?” Skylar asked as they walked along side each other. Eavesdropping, I pushed myself in front of Kaz, feeling the way he shifted out of my touch as if in pain. His pout returned, but I didn’t have time for that right now.

“More importantly”, I chimed in, “when are you leaving?”

“Well, I have to get these kidney stones taken care of.” He explained. “I destroyed a deadly meteor, and a few pieces got stuck in my kidney.” With a blink, Kaz’s expression changed again to his goofy grin as another light chuckle made its way from his throat.

“This guy,” he began, listing traits on his fingers, “Good-looking, funny, awesome—”

“Ok, enough.” I stopped him when I felt a familiar flare of heat spread through my chest. He looked at me this time, forcing my hand off his shoulder with more force than necessary. His eyes were lacking their normal vibrance as they scrutinized me.

“Let’s go hang out, Cutie.” Experion hinted to Skylar. Kaz, who was still glaring daggers at me, mistook it for an invite and whipped around with such energy.

“Coming!” He cheered, before realizing the invitation was for Skylar. That didn’t stop him from following after them and leaving me alone. It was bad enough that Skylar seemed to be falling for Experion’s charm, but for him to win over Kaz as well? I thought Kaz was more loyal than that. I thought he liked me. But then again, I thought I liked him. Feelings can change quickly I guess. I mean, before, I didn’t think my feelings for Skylar would ever be stronger than that of close friendship. But now, I have a diamond bracelet and a burning desire to watch Experion get hit with the deadly meteor he claimed to have destroyed.

 

**KAZ’S POV**

I entered the rehabilitation room just to get away from Oliver. I pretended to follow Skylar and Experion, but I had no idea where they went, plus, as weird as this was, I’d actually prefer to be around Alan right now. He is at least straightforward with his thoughts and emotions. You don’t have to try to decipher every glance, every word, every movement. It was relaxing to be around someone like that. And other than the person I hope will respond to my text message at some point, and not forward it to the entire school, (something I didn’t think of when I initially hit send), Alan was the closest person I could find like that at Mighty Med. An open book with a hard cover that would give you a concussion if thrown at your head.

Alan still hadn’t noticed me so I snuck up on him, making him jump as I yelled near his ear.

“Alan!” He looked up at me in shock. It was priceless, “stop drawing mustaches on all the female superheroes in comic books.” I scolded, before continuing, “Also, stop drawing mustaches on all the actual female superheroes.” I pointed to Solar Flare who was modeling Alan’s latest fashion fail while working on strengthening up on the stationary bike.

“That’s not what I’m doing,” he confirmed as he stood up from the couch, showing me his designs. “I created my own comic about the greatest superhero of all time.” He pointed to himself in true Billy Fowler style, “Me.”

I began to read it out loud. “Awesome Man”, I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face just from simply reading the title, “The adventures of the Not-At-All Awkward Superhero Who Everyone Respects.”

Alan gave me a thumbs up in approval, and his expression was pretty cute as it turned perplexed. “The Mighty Med comic book company won’t publish it because of some technicality. They say it’s too horrible.” Looking over the comic, that criticism seemed a bit harsh. I mean, the storyline wasn’t brilliant, and the drawings weren’t extravagant, but it was obvious that Alan put a lot of time in. “So, I decided I would self-publish and sell them in the Normo world.” That was actually refreshing to hear him say. Alan wasn’t one to give up, and even this set-back didn’t ruin his spirits. “I just have to finish the ending of this edition.”

“Can I hold on to this? Just for tonight?” I asked, “I’ll bring it back tomorrow so you can finish it.”

“Geez,” Alan smirked, “You don’t have to beg. Of course you can be the leader of my Normo fan club!”

“Ya, sure.” I agreed before carefully closing the comic and putting it in my backpack. I saw my phone was lit so I pulled it out. One new text message.

“Meet me. Now.” In addition, I also realized the nickname in our conversation had been replaced with “Kazsket Dweller” to “Rainbow Sprinkles.” Knowing how this person feels about rainbows, I didn’t waste anytime.

 

**OLIVER’S POV**

“Alright Citadel, due to your impenetrable skin I’ll be using this highly sensitive super-powerful stethoscope.” I equipped the device as I took a sample scan. Feedback blasted my ears as I ripped the stethoscope off of my head. “This is so powerful I just heard a pin drop.” I announced as I tried to steady my breathing and lessen the ringing in my ears, “a bowling pin, in Honduras.” I changed the settings, “that’s better.” I assured Citadel when I noticed his look of concern. “Now I only hear… Kaz?”

“I like you.” Yes, that was certainly Kaz’s voice. But who was he talking to? “Actually, I think I love you. I have for a long time.” Despite his declaration of love, he was rather calm.

“That’s how you want to do it?” That voice was familiar too. “I was expecting a bit less sap.”

“Jordan, this is serious!” There was a loud bang, like a fist hitting a table. “I mean, are you really ok with this? With the way I feel?”

“I always knew, Kaz. It was always pretty obvious.”

“Then how come Oliver never noticed?”

“Maybe because Oliver was never a best friend to you.” I was so quick to flick the dial that he didn’t catch anymore of the conversation. My eyes stung, and I felt like vomiting. Not only was Kaz in love with Jordan when he kissed me, but he lied about me being his best friend. What I heard next wasn’t any better. It was Experion.

“The plan is working perfectly. I’m going to sneak up on Skylar, and when she least expects it, choke her. She is going to die!” He announced, and at this point I felt a few tears fall. I couldn’t imagine a world without Skylar and Kaz. They were my best friends. And even if Kaz didn’t want anything to do with me anymore, he was at least safe. Skylar however. I messaged both Skylar and Kaz telling them to return to Mighty Med immediately.

A few minutes later and they both bust through the doors.

“Oliver,” Kaz demanded, “what’s so urgent? I dropped everything to be here, which is really bad because I was holding my baby brother.” I couldn’t believe it. He flat out lied to my face. Screw him and this so called friendship.

“And why did you tell me to ‘get black hair’ right now?” Skylar asked.

“Stupid auto-correct. I meant get back here right now.” I clarified, glad that she still showed up despite the typos.

“Oh, then I will just keep this for myself.” She decided, pulling out a black wig and placing it tentatively on her head.

 

**KAZ’S POV**

“Look, I overheard Experion, and you’re right. He doesn’t want to be your boyfriend.” Oliver began another rant. I had no idea they even had a conversation about this. So much for being in the loop.

“Told you.” Skylar spat.

“He wants to be your ex-boyfriend, because he’s going to kill you.” Oliver revealed in hysterics. A part of me wishes he had told me about this speculation before hand. It may have saved him quite a bit of embarrassment in the long run. I just wanted to get back to the Domain. I doubt Jordan would actually wait for my return, but it was helpful getting to talk to her. It was a bit weird when she told me to imagine professing my love to Oliver, but she didn’t laugh at me during the roleplay, unlike the events of any other RPG game we’ve ever played together. Then again, I usually ended up being the maiden in distress… though I’m not sure it was much different this time.

“Oliver, stop.” Skylar held her arms protectively into her chest, and I could see the frustration spread across her features. “Experion really cares about me. In fact, he is flying me back to my home planet. He thinks he found a way to restore my powers.”

“No! You can’t leave with him.” Oliver argued, grabbing her arm as if that would keep her from going. “I heard him say he’s going to choke you when you least expect it.” His story was just getting more and more out there. The desperate attempts were really sickening.

“Enough!” She yelled in his face, “I have to go. Experion arranged a full-spa treatment for me at five-o’clock.” She tried to lighten the mood a little, though she was still fuming, as she adjusted the wig on her head. “Maybe,” she forced a smile, “I’ll get my new hair done.” It didn’t last long as the smile faded to a look of obvious hurt, and she sadly handed me the wig before exiting the hallway.

Oliver didn’t miss a beat. “I have a plan!” He announced, grabbing the wig from and placing it on his head. This should be good.

 

**OLIVER POV**

I was able to find one of Skylar’s spare superhero uniforms, and despite the fact that Kaz was struggling not to laugh the entire time, squeeze into it.

“Here, to complete the look.” Kaz laughed, unrolling a fruit strip and adding it to my wig. I wanted to tell him to get that disgusting thing away from me, knowing that it was probably from Jordan who had an obsession with the candy, but instead I decided to embrace my inner Skylar.

 

**KAZ'S POV**

He began walking around the room like a diva, swaying my hips and turning my shoulders to show the my profile. A part of me wanted to accuse this plan of doubling as an attempt at cross-dressing, but I said nothing. It was uncomfortable, the way the tight cloth stuck to his legs, and the way he was parading said legs around while arching his back seductively. I told him I would hide and wait for Experion, but that was a lie. I just didn’t want him to see my discomfort, and standing in the middle of the room made it hard to stay discreet. Once there, I pulled out my phone and though it made me feel like a pervert, which I probably was, hit the record button. I got a few clips of him strutting around until we heard footsteps approaching and he collapsed into a futon chair, facing away from the entrance.

A couple seconds later and Experion entered the room. I hit record again, but I was out of memory on my phone. The thought of deleting the clip of Oliver did cross my mind, but it wasn’t worth it. Experion was holding a gold chain, and it was pretty obvious now what he meant by “choker". Unfortunately for Oliver, Skylar chose to leave her spa treatment early, and happened to enter the room a moment later, and watched as the entire scenario took place.

It wasn't pretty. Oliver accused Experion of trying to kill Skylar, while Experion explained about how the choker was a gift and when he said she would “die", he meant of excitement. Oliver then brought me into it, which I'm sure ruined any budding friendship I had with Experion, and asked me to show Skylar the video clip so she could see how menacingly he looked. You know, the video clip I didn't have. "About that, I forgot to hit the record button." I lied, glad that they all thought I was so stupid. It made lies like that easy to pass, and never any additional interrogations to answer to.

“Oliver, just go.” Skylar offered, and I was thankful she didn’t seem pissed at me. He bowed his head in shame, though his inability to be wrong forced him to make one last attempt at being right.

“Or was he trying to kill you with kindness?” He questioned. Having enough of this myself, I pushed him towards the door while Skylar looked ready to superhero chop him.

“Sorry about all this.” I offered an embarrassed grin before following Oliver out into the hall.

“Can you believe her?” He ranted the second we were out of earshot. “I’m just trying to protect her!”

“Ya, well she doesn’t need your protecting.” I shouted at him. “And she doesn’t want it either.” I added. His fists balled as his voice escalated as well.

“You’re supposed to be there for your best friends!” He yelled, and I wondered if he was aware he just crossed a major line. We locked eyes for a while, the first time in days, both breathing heavily. Angrily. I was the first to turn around and begin the trek back home, but there was one last thing I needed to say.

“How would you know anything about being best friends?” I asked him, with so much venom in my voice it surprised even me. I heard him gasp for air as if he had just been punched, but I felt no remorse. There was a weak call of my name as I continued to walk, but I didn’t so much as flinch. I kept walking soullessly until I found myself on my front doorstep. My parents were yelling, by baby brother was crying. I heard a glass break so I decided to sneak into my room instead. Once up there, I barricaded the door just in case mom or dad were exceptionally drunk this time, and collapsed onto my bed.

It felt like a couple hours that I was staring at the ceiling, listening to the soothing sound of my parents’ screams. Bored, I grabbed my phone, scrolling through my photos. I stopped at the video of Oliver and deleted quickly. Instantly, I received a text from him. On instinct, I dropped the phone, fearing he somehow knew about the video and it’s potential purpose. But once I gathered the courage to read the message, it was simply that he had been right all along. That Experion was working with the annihilator, but that’s ok, he forgives me for doubting him. I deleted that message too. And a few minutes later, his contact info.

Remembering something that might entertain me until I could fall asleep I grabbed Alan’s comic out of my backpack. I continued reading where I left off. The characters were obviously based on us, the one similar to me had the head of a donkey, while the one that resembled Oliver had the body of a snail. Reading the dialogue didn’t help me feel any better though. Donkey-head and Snail-butt were both inseparable, joking with one another, and solving cases together. But that wasn’t the part that bothered me. The part that bothered me was how left out AwesomeMan seemed to be. Whenever there was any action, AwesomeMan would try to help, but just make everything worse, and then he’d lash out because Asshead and Snailass rubbed it in that he wasn’t needed. He felt lonely too. And since I happen to be in search of a new best friend, (at Mighty Med anyway since I can’t bring Jordan there), maybe AwesomeMan wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
